Love and Flashbacks
by SeraphAngel
Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. [BEING REVISED]
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, title's a little stupid… I couldn't think of anything else. This is my second Lily/James fic. The Marauders are in it, of course. In this one, I won't go all the way to their deaths (my first L/J fic was so sad…). 

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

*~*= begin flashback

~~~ = another flashback

~*~ = end flashback

[…] = time

__

italics = emphasis

~The Beginning~

"Lily, please go out with me?" James Potter shook his head. The sixteen-year-old boy was in his room, trying to decide how to ask Lily Evans to go out with him. "Lily, we've known each other for a long time… No, that's no good. Too cliché. Lily, want to go out with me? Umm… Hey, Lily, what do you say about going on a date with me? Uh… Hey, you. Go out with me."

"Hey, Prongs. Talking to yourself? You realize that's a sign of insanity, don't you?"

James turned around to see his best friend Sirius Black standing there with a grin on his face. "No, Padfoot. I'm just trying to think of the best way to ask Lily to go out with me."

"Jeez, you haven't asked her yet? I asked Koren (AN: Yeah, it's kind of an odd name, but it _is_ a name, and I like it.) out yesterday."

"You didn't tell me that."

"Well, you looked kind of preoccupied."

"Oh."

"Uh huh. Look, just ask her. I'm sure she'll—"

"Hey guys. What's up?" Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had come into the room. 

"Jamsie's practicing ways to ask Lily out."

"Shut up, Padfoot. And don't call me Jamsie."

Remus looked at James. "You haven't asked her yet? You've had all summer to think about it."

"Like you can talk. You've had a crush on Charlotte Davis since forever and you still haven't said more than a simple sentence to her."

Remus blushed. "That's different."

"No, it's not. It's exactly the same, and you know it."

The brown-haired boy stayed silent, knowing his friend was right.

"Aha. You see? I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yeah, Prongs, whatever." Remus sighed. 

Peter, the one of the group who just didn't seem to fit, spoke up. "So _have_ you decided how to ask Lily, James?"

"No," James replied, his voice muffled, as he sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. 

Sirius sat down next to him and patted him on the back. "Come on, James. It's not that hard. Just go up to her. Say, 'Lily, will you go out with me?' and hope she says yes."

James looked at him. "What if she doesn't? We haven't always gotten along, you know."

*~*

[1st year]

James slid open the compartment door to find two girls sitting there. "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" asked the red-haired girl. 

"I asked you first."

She sighed. "Lily Evans. And this is Charlotte—"

"—Davis," the other girl finished for her. 

"I'm James Potter and this is my friend Sirius Black," he said, gesturing to the boy behind him. Sirius peeked over James's shoulder and waved at the two girls. 

"Well, are we quite done with the introductions, because we were talking," Lily said, gesturing to herself and the girl across from her. 

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." He turned to look at Sirius. "Are we quite done with the introductions, because we were _talking_," he said, mocking Lily. 

"What did you say?"

"What did you say?" James replied, still mimicking the redhead. 

"Forget it," Lily huffed.

"Forget it." 

Lily got up and pushed the boy with the glasses out of the compartment. "And stay out!" She turned and glared at Sirius.

"Okay, I'm going." He slipped past her to help his friend up.

~~~ 

Unfortunately for both Lily and James, they ended up having to share a boat on the customary boat ride to Hogwarts. 

Lily and James glared at each other as the boats started moving.

"Just ignore him," Charlotte whispered to Lily.

"Looks like the redhead can't control her own temper," James muttered. 

Lily closed her eyes and counted to ten. 

Sirius whispered to James, "Uh… James, I don't think you should say stuff about her when she's two feet away from you."

"Why not? What's she gonna do to me?"

Lily looked at him. "This," she said as she pushed him out of the boat. 

James surfaced and climbed back into the boat, dripping wet. Lily had a smirk on her face, while Charlotte and Sirius looked very amused. 

~*~ 

"Yeah, but she's gotten used to you over the years."

Remus said, "Look, James, you'll never know unless you ask her."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Peter asked. 

"I just can't."

"Come on, Prongs. Be a man," Sirius told him. 

"I don't have to be a man for two more years. That's when I turn eighteen," James replied. 

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah." James sighed and laid down on his bed to stare at the ceiling. "Maybe I should just ask her."

"That's what we've been saying!"

"Okay. I'll ask her… tomorrow."

The other Marauders groaned. "Come on, James," Remus said as they pulled their friend to his feet. 

"Yeah, you're going to ask Lily _now_," Sirius said, pushing James out the door. 

"Wait, what? Hey, stop!" James protested. 

"Nuh uh. You're going to ask her to go out with you right now."

"Hey, wait for me!" Peter exclaimed as he followed them downstairs. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Uh… I really don't know what happened. My fingers just started typing while my brain wasn't paying attention… I'll get the next chapter up soon (that means two days), I promise. If I don't, you can throw rotten tomatoes at me in a review, okay?


	2. The Question

Author's Note: Never mind about the tomatoes… I guess you don't need 'em, since I'm putting this up so quickly. 

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

*~*= begin flashback

~*~ = end flashback

[…] = time

__

italics = emphasis

~The Question~

"No, you guys. Stop. Come on."

"Sorry, Prongs. You're our friend, and we want to see you happy," Remus said.

"Plus, we're tired of you worrying about this day and night. It's getting annoying." That was Sirius, of course. 

Peter said, "And besides, we have a bet going on with some fifth years about this."

"What?!"

Sirius and Remus turned to glare at Peter while still holding on to the struggling James. 

"Oops. I guess I wasn't supposed to mention that, huh?"

"Ignore him, James. He's just kidding, aren't you, Wormtail?" Sirius said nervously.

"Uh, yeah…" Peter said, not at all convincingly.

"You guys, I don't want to ask her now."

"Well, too bad, 'cause you are."

"Padfoot!"

The four teenage boys had reached the bottom of the stairs. Sirius and Remus pushed James out into the Gryffindor common room. The black-haired boy stumbled and nearly crashed into some furniture. Unfortunately for James, the armchair he almost hit was occupied by a certain redhead known as Lily Evans. 

"Being a bit clumsy there, aren't we, Potter?"

"Hi, Lily," James said from the floor. He scrambled to his feet and looked away, embarrassed. 

Charlotte Davis and Koren Smith, Lily's best friends, giggled at the blushing sixteen-year-old boy. Charlotte had straight dark brown hair that went down to the middle of her back and brown eyes. She was a really sweet girl who always had time to listen to her friends. Koren had blue eyes and straight dark honey-colored hair that ended just past her shoulders (AN: Sorry everyone's hair is straight, but my mental image of them is like that.). She was a fun-loving person who constantly surprised people with different parts of her personality. 

The rest of the Marauders appeared next to James. "Hey girls," Sirius said brightly. He glanced at his best friend, who was avoiding eye contact with the pretty girl in front of him. "Lily, James has something to ask you… Why don't you two go over there?" he said, pointing to an unoccupied area of the room. 

"All right," Lily replied. James followed her to the place Sirius had pointed out. 

"What's going on?" Koren asked as Sirius seated himself on the arm of her chair. 

"Oh, we just convinced James to finally ask Lily to go out with him," Sirius said. "Anyway, how's my new girlfriend doing?"

"She's doing just fine," Koren replied, smiling up at him. 

"Hi, Charlotte," Remus said shyly. He sat down in the chair that Lily had been sitting in.

"Hi, Remus."

Peter dragged a chair over from somewhere else in the room.

"So what's this about James asking Lily out?" Charlotte asked the boys.

"Oh, he's just been thinking about it for a while and driving us crazy, so we decided to make him ask her and get it over with," Remus explained. 

"And don't forget about the bet."

"What bet?" Koren asked.

Sirius answered, "We bet some fifth years that James asks Lily to go out with him before next Monday."

"I see."

*** 

[Meanwhile…]

"Well, what'd you want to ask me?" Lily looked at him expectantly. 

James opened his mouth, but no words came out. 

"James? James. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said hoarsely. 

"Are you sick or something? You don't look so good."

"No, I just… All right, I'll just come right out and ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

"You're not playing a joke on me, are you?"

"No. I really want you to be my girlfriend."

Lily thought for a moment. 

*~*

[5th year]

Lily was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. There were tear tracks all over her face. It was lucky that she didn't wear makeup (she was pretty enough without it), because if she did, it would have been all over her face. 

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. James stepped through it, wearing his Invisibility Cloak. 

Lily turned to see who had entered, and was confused when she didn't see anyone. "Who's there?"

James sighed and tugged off the cloak. "It's me," he replied.

"What are you doing out so late, Potter?"

"I was setting up the last part of a prank we're going to play on the Slytherins tomorrow. Boy, are they gonna be surprised," he said, grinning. He noticed the sullen look on Lily's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered, turning around to hide her face from James. 

"Well, then why are you sitting here all alone, crying?"

"I wasn't crying."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"Potter, I don't feel like getting into another argument with you."

"You see? Something has to be wrong, because you're capable of arguing with me all night."

"Just go away. Leave me alone."

James went over to the sofa she was on and plopped down next to her. "What happened, Evans?"

"None of your business."

"Come on, tell me."

"No."

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

Lily shook her head.

"Evans…" James leaned forward to try to catch a glimpse of Lily's face, but she kept turning away. In fact, he leaned so far forward that he fell off the sofa. 

Lily heard a dull thud and turned to see what had happened. James was lying on the floor. "Ow…" he said.

She couldn't help smiling. "You're such an idiot, Potter."

"I always thought that was Sirius."

Lily laughed. "He's an idiot too."

James looked at her face. "You _were_ crying." 

Lily stared at him. "Fine, okay. You caught me. I was crying. So what?"

"Well, why were you crying?"

"No reason."

"No, you've always been pretty reasonable. There has to be a reason." He climbed back up onto the sofa to sit next to Lily. "I just want to help, okay? Now will you please tell me what's wrong?"

Lily looked at him and decided that he was sincere. "Patrick Jones broke up with me."

"Patrick… Oh yeah, you were with him, weren't you? That Ravenclaw?"

"Mm hmm."

"I'm sorry."

"I really liked him too. But I guess he likes Rebecca Lewis more than he likes me."

"Well, he's an idiot for dumping you."

"Thanks."

"Seriously. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

She looked at him, surprised. Her green eyes expressed an emotion that can only be described as shock. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. I really do." James grinned.

She smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, Potter, you've made me feel a lot better."

"Glad I could help."

And so began Lily Evans's crush on James Potter.

~*~

"Okay, James. I'll be your girlfriend. But this had better not be a trick, or you will be in for a world of pain."

James smiled. "I don't have anything to worry about because it's not."

"Well, I guess we have an announcement to make to our friends."

"Uh huh."

*** 

"So?" Sirius asked in suspense. "Did you ask her?"

"Yes, Sirius, he asked me," Lily told him. "And I said yes."

"Oh, that's great, you guys!" Koren jumped up to hug Lily and James. 

"Thanks, Koren," James replied.

Peter slipped off to collect thirty Galleons from the grumbling 15-year-old boys in the corner of the room. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to be more descriptive. I was pretty surprised by this one sentence… 

Replies to:

Dragyn: Thanks! I'm glad you like the flashback thing.

ummm…: Sorry about that… My plot requires that he ask her out right away. Thanks for saying it's intriguing. 


	3. The Lovebirds

Author's Note: I'm just trying to get more chapters out to make up for the length, I guess…

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

*~*= begin flashback

~*~ = end flashback

[…] = time

__

italics = emphasis

__

italics = thoughts

~The Lovebirds~

"Well, I did it. I asked Lily to be my girlfriend… and now I think I might throw up."

Sirius grinned. "A little nervous about taking out the fabulous Miss Evans, there, Prongs?"

"Remus, please tell him to shut up."

"Shut up, Sirius," Remus said from across the room. 

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, James, really. I'm happy for ya."

"You're just happy you got ten Galleons because you forced your friend out of the room," Peter said. 

"_Peter_," Sirius replied, "I thought I told you to stop talking about that."

"Sorry."

James wasn't paying attention anyway. 

*~*

[5th year]

"Watch where you're going, Potter!"

"Sorry, Evans. I was just in a hurry to get to Transfiguration… I don't want to be late because today's the exam."

"Well, we both might be late since you just crashed into me." 

Lily and James both started picking up the books they had dropped. When they had picked up all their supplies, they both started running to get to the Transfiguration classroom. 

"Are you nervous, Potter?"

"I'm a bit queasy, but that may just be from the running."

Lily laughed. "Right."

They got to the classroom just in time. As they took their seats, Lily smiled at James. A real smile.

__

Wow, he thought. _She has a really nice smile. Oh. What's going on here? Am I starting to fancy Evans? _

Well, I guess that's not so bad, he thought, as he looked sideways at her. 

~*~

"You know, I think he may spontaneously combust," Sirius announced to Remus and Peter.

"_Sirius_ _Black_—I would use your middle name, but I can't remember what it is."

"Ha. Unlike Remus _J._ Lupin over there, I don't go around letting everyone know I have a middle name."

"Hey, it's not my fault my mum labels all my stuff."

***

[1 week later]

(AN: This first part is kinda taken from Spongebob Squarepants…)

Sirius was sitting with Koren in the common room on the first day of October. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. It's kind of early. Too early to really do much of anything. What do _you _want to do today?"

"I don't know. What do _you_ want to do today?"

"I don't know. What do _you_ want to do today?"

"I don't know. What do _you_ want to do today?"

"Well, I definitely don't want to do _that_ all day."

Sirius grinned. "Well then, what do you want to do today?"

"Oh, stop."

"Well, I figured out what I want to do today."

"What?" Koren asked.

"I want to look at you all day."

Koren smiled. "Sirius…"

"Well, we've been together for a week now. Have you gotten annoyed with me yet?"

"No."

"Darn. I guess I'll have to try harder."

She started laughing. "You are so cute."

"Why thank you."

"You are so silly."

"Yup. Proud of it, too. You know, there's something I always wanted to ask you."

She gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"Where did the name Koren come from?"

"Oh. That. It's Greek. It means 'maiden.'"

"Ah. Well. Okay, then."

"Is that all?"

"Yep."

"Well, you know what I want to do today?"

"I thought we went through all that already."

Koren ruffled Sirius's hair. "We did. I want to do this," she said as she started tickling him. 

"Ah! No!—Hahaha!—Stop, please!—Hahaha!—Koren! I—No, not there!—Haha!—Not the spot!"

Koren started laughing as Sirius began tickling her back. "Sirius! No!—Hahaha!—Ah! No! Stop!—Hahaha!—Please, no more!—Ha!—It hurts!"

Sirius stopped tickling his girlfriend. She stopped tickling him as well. 

"Well. Looks like I'm not the only one who's ticklish," Sirius said, satisfied (AN: Ooh, an alliteration! Sorry, English class is getting to me...) with his discovery. 

Koren cuddled up next to him. "You are so adorable."

"I believe we've already established that."

"You see?" 

Sirius kissed her on the forehead. "I'm only adorable for people who make me happy." 

"Well, today's Saturday, and we don't have anything to do. So, seriously, what do you want to do today?"

"I'm always Sirius."

"Yeah, but you're never serious as in solemn and grave."

"That's no fun. You don't want me to end up like Professor McGonagall, do you?"

Koren giggled. "No…"

James and Remus came down the stairs talking about James's favorite subject (his other favorite subject was Lily, of course), Quidditch. (AN: Peter's sleeping in, okay?)

"That's a good idea, Remus, I'll think about trying that next—well, what do we have here?" James said, noticing the couple on the sofa. 

"I'm just enjoying a Saturday morning with my girlfriend. You have a problem with that?" Sirius answered.

"Nope." James and Remus said in unison. 

Lily came down the stairs of the girls' dormitories, followed by Charlotte. 

"Oh look, Charlotte. We've found a couple of lovebirds."

"Like you can talk, Lily," Koren retorted. "You and James spend every second you can together."

"Well, I think it's cute," Charlotte said. 

"Come on, let's go to breakfast," Remus said, "I'm hungry."

"All right."

Lily and James walked out of the common room hand in hand. They were followed by Charlotte and Remus, who started up a conversation as soon as they stepped outside. 

Koren started to get up, but was pulled back down by Sirius. "Sirius, it's time for breakfast."

"Stay here for a while. It's nice."

"All right, but only because you're so adorable (AN: I'm sorry, I couldn't find another word)."

*** 

[30 minutes later]

"Hey, guys." 

"Well, well. Look who finally decided to show up," James said. 

"Shut up, Prongs."

Sirius and Koren seated themselves at the long table in the Great Hall. 

Sirius started piling up his golden plate with food. Koren stared as her boyfriend kept adding more and more food to his platter. 

"Uh, Sirius? Are you going to be able to eat all that?"

The three Marauders present just looked at her. "Obviously you don't know Padfoot too well yet," James remarked. 

"I guess I don't," Koren replied as Sirius began chowing down. 

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Peter had decided to finally wake up and come downstairs. He loaded his own plate with food and began eating with an appetite that rivaled Sirius's. 

*** 

[25 minutes later]

"Sirius, I don't think you should eat so much," Koren said. The sixteen-year-old boy had started in on his second helping. 

"Why not?"

"Well, you're going to get fat or something. It's not healthy."

"I have a high metabolism. And I'm a growing boy. I need nourishment."

"Well, yeah. But you need nourishment, not a smorgasbord." She turned to look at the other sixth years. "Does he _ever _get full?" she asked.

James answered, "I've known Sirius my whole life and to this day, I have never known him to be full. He came close at this one dinner party, though—"

"I get it, James." Koren looked at Sirius again and stood up. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the table. "Come on, let's go."

"No, wait. The food—"

"Sirius!"

"All right." He tossed his silverware on the table. "I'm only doing this because I like you so much," he said, looking back at the table laden with his favorite foods. "Jeez, you're strong. Do you work out or something?"

"No, I just eat right and get the right amount of exercise."

"Oh…"

*** 

[Meanwhile…]

"Well, that was… interesting," Lily said. 

"Yeah…" Charlotte and Remus agreed.

"Just means more for me," Peter squeaked. He started chomping on his fourth piece of toast. 

"Wormtail, sometimes you amaze me," James said.

The shorter boy just shrugged. 

Lily got up from the table. "Are you guys finished? I'm ready to go."

*~*

[3rd year]

"Are you guys finished? I'm ready to go," Lily told her friends.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

As the three girls made their way back up to Gryffindor Tower, they bumped into Sirius and James. 

"Hi, Koren. Charlotte," Sirius said to the girls behind Lily.

"Evans." James nodded at the redhead.

"Potter."

"Well, I'm Black."

The other four third years just stared at Sirius. "What? It was funny…"

"Potter, you still haven't paid me back for the books you ruined," Lily said, ignoring Sirius.

"But it wasn't my fault! My wand wasn't working right that day."

"I don't care. You turned all the pages in my Charms book purple, shredded my Divination and Astronomy books, and I still don't know what exactly you turned my Potions book into."

"I'll fix them after lunch, okay?"

"All right, but you'd better, or I will be after your blood." The three girls walked away.

"Feisty, isn't she?" Sirius remarked to James.

"I heard that!" Lily said without turning around. 

~*~

James, Remus, and Charlotte followed her out of the Great Hall.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: I don't know _what_ happened in that last part… I forgot I was writing about Lily and James and just threw that in there at the end… Sorry.

Replies to: 

Masqu erade: Cool. Thanks!

Felicity Aulia Evans: Hehe. Yep, new fic. 


	4. The Colors

Author's Note: Uh…

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

*~*= begin flashback

~*~ = end flashback

[…] = time

__

italics = emphasis

__

italics = thoughts

~The Colors~

[October 28]

"I'm glad we're going to Hogsmeade today. I need more stuff from Zonko's. The stuff I had saved up from last year is running out," Sirius said to James.

"You've used up almost all of it?"

"How is that even possible?" Remus asked.

"Well, that prank on the Slytherins used up more of my supply than I expected."

"Ah."

"So how are you and the Mrs., James?"

"Lily and I aren't married, Padfoot."

"It certainly seems like it. You guys are together so much, it's sickening."

"Oh sure. And your relationship with Koren is _much_ less nauseating."

"It is."

"No, it's not," Peter piped up.

"Oh, what do you know," Sirius retorted. "Prongs, you and I are just as bad as each other. But hey, who can blame us? We snagged two of the most beautiful girls in school."

James grinned. "I'd have to agree with you on that."

*~*

[5th year] 

"What?" 

"You like Lily Evans?" 

Sirius and Remus were shocked when they heard about James's crush on Lily.

"What?"

"When did this happen, James?" Remus asked.

"What?"

"Yesterday, I guess."

"What?"

"Sirius! What's wrong with you?"

"What?" 

Remus and James just rolled their eyes. 

"Sorry," Sirius said sheepishly. "I was just really surprised. I mean, I thought you guys couldn't stand each other."

"I didn't think we could either," James answered. "But this year, things have been different. My feelings about Lily have kind of changed."

"What? Where? When? Why?"

"I started liking Lily. Transfiguration class. Yesterday. I have no idea, I just do. That clear enough for you, Padfoot?"

"Uh… Yeah?"

~*~

"Come on, let's go," Remus said, heading downstairs. 

Peter followed him out of the room. 

James and Sirius raced toward the exit. James got there first. "Ha!"

Sirius slipped past him and went quickly down the steps. "Double ha!" he exclaimed, whirling around when he got to the bottom. 

"Double ha what?" Koren asked from behind him. 

"Nothing. Hi."

"Hi," Koren said, giggling. 

"What?" 

"Your hair is purple."

"What?!"

"Triple ha," James said as he passed by the other boy. 

"Hi, Charlotte," Remus greeted the dark-haired girl.

"Hi." She smiled at him. 

Lily walked over to James. "So what caused you to turn your dear friend Padfoot's hair purple?"

"Just wait until he finds out that his eyes are yellow," he whispered in his girlfriend's ear. 

She started laughing. "That reminds me of what happened in our fourth year."

*~*

[4th year]

"Ah! Potter, get out of here!" 

James and Sirius had popped into the girls' dormitory to wake them up. It was Christmas morning, so they were obviously two very excited fourteen-year-old boys. 

"Sirius, get away from me! I need sleep!" Koren said as Sirius tried to get her out of bed. 

"You guys aren't allowed in here anyway," Charlotte said.

"But it's Christmas!"

"So?" Lily asked irritably. 

"We want to give you your presents!"

Remus chose that moment to come into the room (AN: Peter… went home for Christmas… yeah.). "Er… Sorry, girls, but they're kind of hard to control."

Koren groaned and buried her face in the pillow. "Not _more_ boys…"

Remus tried to pull his friends out of the room. "Come on, guys. Stop bothering them." Unfortunately for the girls, he was no match for his friends and ended up just letting go of them and walking out of the room to get the girls' presents. _If you can't beat _'_em, join _'_em._

*** 

[5 minutes later]

There was chaos in the fourth year girl's dormitory. Lily had opened James's present to find a bunch of squirrels and chipmunks. She barely had time to scream before the rodents exploded out of the box and started running around the room. 

"Ah!" Koren screamed as a squirrel exploded on her bed (AN: Don't worry, there aren't any guts. They just explode, that's all). 

Charlotte dodged a chipmunk as it went flying by her head. "James! What is this?"

Lily jumped out of a squirrel's way and aimed her wand at James. He suddenly had green skin, orange eyes, blue hair, and yellow clothes. 

"What is wrong with you, Potter? Why did you do that? Is this your idea of a joke?!"

"No! I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you guys were awake enough to receive your real presents."

"Even pouring water on me would have been better than this! Get them out of here!"

"Okay, okay. I'll get rid of them." The rodents disappeared with a flick of James's wand. 

"There are scorch marks on my bed," Koren announced. 

James fixed everything the squirrels and chipmunks had ruined. Lily, in turn, returned him to his original state.

"There. Happy now?" James asked.

"No, but we're definitely awake," Lily snapped.

Charlotte tried to calm her down. "Come on, Lily. It's Christmas. You can't stay mad at him."

"Yes, I can. But I won't," she said, noticing the way James's face fell. 

"Here are your real presents," James said, producing three gift-wrapped boxes. "I'm sorry, Lily. Forgive me?"

She looked warily at the small box in his hand. "All right. I forgive you. But _you're_ opening the box."

"Okay."

Sirius plopped down on Koren's bed and handed her a present. The blonde glanced at Lily and James, then thrust the medium-sized box back into his arms. "Maybe you'd better open mine, too."

Sirius sighed. "Fine. But you can open James and Remus's presents yourself."

Lily watched as James lifted a charm bracelet out of the box. All the charms on it were animals, and they moved a little bit by themselves. 

"Oh wow… Thanks, Potter."

"Thank you, Remus!" Charlotte exclaimed from across the room. "It's so cute!" Her present was an orange stuffed cat. Her real cat, Whiskers, stared at the toy as Charlotte squeezed it and then sniffed it when she put it down. Apparently, the stuffed animal smelled safe to the black cat, because she immediately curled up next to it and started purring. The cat's owner grinned.

"Hey! Remus, you stole my idea," Sirius complained as he removed a teddy bear from the box in his lap. 

Koren laughed. "Thanks, Sirius. I've been meaning to get a new one. Whiskers thought my old one was a scratching post—"

The black cat meowed in response. 

The girls opened up their other presents from the boys. Squeals of delight could be heard all the way in the common room. 

When the girls had finished opening their presents, they hugged the three boys. "Thanks, you guys. That was really nice of you to think of us," Charlotte said softly. 

"You're welcome."

"Okay, well, bye, guys," Lily said. She started pushing James off her bed.

"Hey, wait! Don't we get any presents?" Sirius exclaimed.

Koren replied, "Presents? From us? No, nope. Not a one."

The fourteen-year-old boys looked crestfallen. "Really? You—you really didn't get us any presents?"

Koren burst out laughing. "Of course we did, silly." She pushed Sirius lightly. Sirius promptly fell off the bed. 

Charlotte pulled the presents she had gotten for the boys out from under her bed. "Here, Remus." She walked over to Lily and Koren's beds to give James and Sirius their presents. 

Lily tossed a box at Sirius and another one at Remus. Koren did the same for James and Remus (AN: Hey, anyone ever wonder why all the Marauders' names except Peter's end in s?). 

The girls grinned as the Marauders whooped with glee upon finding new prank supplies. "Just don't use them on us," said Koren. 

"Aww, of course we won't," answered Sirius. "Who'd want to hurt this face?" He pinched her cheek. 

She grinned. "Thank you, Sirius. But, uh, do that again and I will be forced to hurt you."

He shifted away from her. Lily laughed. "Well, it's almost lunchtime. Would you guys please leave so we can get properly dressed?"

"I don't know, I think we like you better like this," James said, indicating the pajamas that the girls were wearing. 

"Oh! Just leave, Potter." 

"All right, all right. We're going. Come on, Remus. Sirius, stop flirting and get over here."

~*~

The Gryffindor sixth years headed to the entrance hall.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter as much as you like the others!

Replies to:

Crystaline Blood: Thanks! Yeah, I have no idea why I'm focusing more on Sirius here than Lily and James… I'm supposed to be focusing on them…

Kimmy Larisa: Thanks! I will! Based on your bio, I think you're kind of like me a little… 

Herm34: Okay! I will! Thank you very much!

Shadow Child: Yes! I achieved my goal! I want you guys to imagine the characters the way I do. And wow… the first few sentences of your bio kinda describe me…


	5. The Village

Author's Note: *grins* Thanks for the reviews (even though there aren't that many)! I appreciate your comments!

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

*~*= begin flashback

~*~ = end flashback

[…] = time

__

italics = emphasis

__

italics = thoughts

~The Village~

"So what do you want to do first?" Remus asked the others.

Sirius was squirming around like a puppy. "I know! I know! I want to go to—"

Koren clamped her hand over his mouth. "Someone else say something, quick!"

"Honeydukes," Charlotte suggested.

Sirius scowled as Koren let go of him. She just smiled sweetly at him and headed in the direction of the sweetshop.

*** 

[20 minutes later]

The seven friends came out of Honeydukes loaded down with candy. 

Sirius said, "_Now_ can we go to—"

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks!" Lily shouted. She grinned at Koren, who gave her a thumbs-up. 

Sirius, defeated once again, gave his girlfriend a dark look. She simply took his arm and led him to the Three Broomsticks.

*** 

[5 minutes later]

Each of the sixteen-year-olds had a tankard of butterbeer. Sirius had cheered up slightly. 

"Do you want to go to the Shrieking Shack next?" Lily asked. 

James, Remus, and Peter shared a look while Sirius opened his mouth and got as far as, "I want to go to Z—" before Koren covered his mouth again.

"_Where_ do you want to go? Oh, sorry, I can't hear you," she said.

Sirius gave a muffled groan.

"I don't know if we should go there, Lily. It might be too scary," said Charlotte.

"Oh, Charlotte. Don't be a wimp. Besides, we've got four—er—somewhat strong guys here to protect us."

"Come on, it'll be fine," Lily said. "They say the noises come only at night and only once in a while."

"Okay. If you say so."

Koren removed her hand from Sirius's mouth. He looked at her. "You're evil, Koren. Evil."

She grinned.

*** 

The group walked to the abandoned old house set a little bit apart from the rest of the village. Remus fell into step beside Charlotte.

"It'll be okay. I promise. Nothing's going to hurt you while we're there," he told her with certainty. He knew nothing was going to happen because he was the one who made the sounds that had earned the old house the recently acquired name the "Shrieking Shack."

She smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, Remus."

*** 

[10 minutes later]

The seven teenagers were leaning on the fence, looking up at the supposedly haunted house.

"What kind of spirits do you suppose haunt this place?"

"Very _wild_ ones, I guess," Sirius said cautiously, looking at his fellow Marauders.

Lily spoke up, "I've always wondered about this place. Ever since third year, when we started coming here."

*~*

[3rd year]

"I think it looks exciting," a thirteen-year-old Koren said.

"Well, _I _think it's creepy," replied Charlotte.

Lily put in, "I think it's both."

"What are you girls up to?" a voice said from behind them.

Lily whirled around to find herself face-to-face with James Potter. "What do _you_ want, Potter?"

"Just wanted to know what you were doing," James replied. "Is that a crime, Evans?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Go away, Potter. Go bother someone else."

James glanced at Remus, who was staring at the old house. "All right. Let's go, guys." Sirius and Peter waved to the girls as they pushed Remus back the way they had come.

"What was that about?" Koren asked, puzzled.

Lily replied, "I don't know."

Charlotte said, "He looked nervous about something. Almost… afraid, I think."

"Hmm. Well, there's no point in thinking about it anymore."

"Yeah."

~*~

Sirius started whining. "Koren, I want to go to—" She silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. "I know. You want to go to Zonko's. We're going there next, okay?" She dropped her hand.

"Okay," he said, melting the way he always did when he looked into her big blue eyes (AN: Well, that was sappy…). 

James made a gagging noise. Sirius pushed him. "Shut up, Prongs." He turned back around to his girlfriend. "Can we go _now_? Please? Please, please, please?" he asked, sounding very much like a child. 

"All right. Just stop whining." The two teenagers set off toward the joke shop. 

"Well, that was… odd," Remus remarked.

"I'll say," Lily replied.

"Let's just follow them," Charlotte suggested.

*** 

Sirius ran into Zonko's Joke Shop and started grabbing things off the shelves. 

"Uh, Sirius… Are you sure you're going to use all that?"

"I will. _Believe _me. I will."

"Okay," Koren said slowly.

James ran in then. "Hey, Padfoot, you started without me!"

"First come, first served, Prongs!"

James began running around too. "Oh! We have to get some of those!" 

"And more of these! We're running out."

"And these things!" 

"Don't forget that over there!"

Many students who were familiar with the Marauders' little shopping sprees simply stepped out of the way as James and Sirius ran past. A few unfortunate third years who had, of course, never been inside Zonko's got their feet stomped on ("Ow!"; "Sorry!").

Remus started following his friends around, picking up the items they dropped and putting them in Peter's waiting arms. 

Koren and Charlotte, who had never been in the joke shop at the same time as the Marauders stared at the boys in shock. Lily had seen this before and stood near the doorway looking amused. 

*~* 

[3rd year]

Lily had just been to the Three Broomsticks and was now wandering around Hogsmeade, looking for something to do. Charlotte and Koren had decided to stay in Dervish and Banges for a while and were going to meet up with her later. Lily noticed the four Gryffindor boys in her year outside Zonko's Joke Shop, discussing their shopping strategy.

"Okay, here's what we do," James announced. He, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were in a huddle (much like you'd see in Muggle sports). "Sirius and I will grab anything we see that we like."

Sirius took over the conversation. "Then you, Remus, will follow us around and pick up anything we drop, since we're bound to drop something."

James started speaking again. "Peter, you will carry the stuff Remus picks up. Okay, any questions?"

"No."

"No."

"Well, yes, but it has absolutely nothing to do with what we're doing now." 

"_Sirius_."

"Okay, okay. No, no questions."

"All right. Ready, set, go!" 

The four boys ran into the building. Lily followed for lack of anything better to do, and she also wanted to see their plan in action.

*** 

The two dark-haired boys were zooming around the store in a frenzy. Remus was trying to follow both of them at the same time, but of course, that didn't work. Peter was catching all the things Remus threw behind him. 

By now, several of the customers had stopped shopping and were just watching the four thirteen-year-old boys getting almost everything in the store. 

Lily dodged Sirius as he came by and took a look around. _This place is so cool. I can see why _they _like this place_, Lily thought. 

By now, Remus had decided that what he had been doing wasn't working. He changed the plan and chased first James, then when he passed Sirius, he would chase him, and then back to James, etc. 

James's glasses got a little fogged up and he couldn't really see where he was going. He ran into Lily, and she fell to the floor. 

"Ah! Potter!" she exclaimed indignantly when she saw who had bumped into her. Remus came to a halt behind his friend and asked, "Whoa, what happened?"

"Potter crashed into me yet again."

James was wiping his glasses on his robes. "What? Oh. Sorry, Evans."

"It's okay. I'm fine. I think."

Sirius and Peter appeared behind Remus. "I think we got everything we're gonna need." 

"Come on, let's go pay."

James (whose family was very rich) paid for most of the products they bought. The cashier commented that that was the best sale he'd made in a long time. 

~*~

Koren turned to look at her best friend. "Uh, Lily? Do you know what this is about?"

"They kinda have a system."

"Oh…"

Charlotte remarked, "Well, it _does_ seem to be working well…"

Lily laughed. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: I have no idea why I wrote that… Review? Please?


	6. The Opinions

Author's Note: Um…

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

*~*= begin flashback

~*~ = end flashback

[…] = time

__

italics = emphasis

~The Opinions~

[November 16]

"Charlotte?" Remus called.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Remus."

"Well—I—You see…"

Charlotte looked closely at the young wizard. "Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine. Just… fine."

"You don't _look_ fine. Far from it. Actually, you look like you're going to faint any second."

"No, really. I'm okay."

"All right. So what's your question?"

"I was wondering—Do you—Would you—?"

The girl looked at his face and suddenly she understood. "Remus, are you asking me to go out with you?"

He nodded. "So… will you?" 

"Of course. Remus, maybe you'd better go lie down."

"Yeah. Okay. Good idea. Bye," Remus said as he rushed up the spiral staircase to his room. 

Charlotte smiled, then went up to her own room to tell her friends the news.

*** 

"Took him long enough," Koren said. "He's had a crush on you for a long time."

"What? He has?"

"Well, yeah. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way he stares at you all the time."

"Well, I thought that maybe… but I didn't believe it before."

Lily remarked, "You've liked him almost as long as he's liked you."

*~*

[4th year]

It was a Friday night and the girls were having a slumber party, of sorts.

"So we've already done each other's hair, _and_ messed it up," Koren said, glaring at Lily, who shrugged and grinned.

"What do you want to do now?" Charlotte asked.

"We could talk about… boys," Lily suggested.

"Okay."

"Fine."

Koren started talking. "Okay, so… Charlotte," she said turning to her dark-haired friend, "Who do you like?"

"Um… I don't know, but I guess Remus Lupin isn't bad," she answered shyly.

Lily asked, "Oh my God. Remus? Remus Lupin? Potter's friend?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I guess it's better than you liking Potter the Rotter himself."

"So who do _you_ like, Lily?"

"Well, there's this Ravenclaw in our year who's kind of cute… Patrick something-or-other."

"I would have thought you had a thing for the 'Rotter,'" Koren teased.

"What?!"

"Oh, come on. It's _so_ obvious you're attracted to him."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

Lily jumped off her bed and attacked Koren. "Take that back!"

"No!" The blonde got away from the redhead and ran around the room, screaming. Lily chased her.

Koren jumped behind Charlotte and used her as a shield. "Ah! Don't let her get me!"

Lily leaped onto the bed and tried to get her. Koren grabbed Whiskers as she slid off the bed. She held the cat out toward Lily and said, "Back! I have a cat, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Whiskers meowed helplessly.

The green-eyed girl fell back onto Charlotte's bed, howling with laughter. The brunette was giggling with her. "Koren, put—put Whiskers down."

She set the cat down on the floor.

Lily recovered and asked, "Well, now, Miss Smith. You haven't told us who _you _like yet."

"I don't like anyone," Koren said quickly, settling back down on her own bed.

The other two girls exchanged suspicious looks.

"Come on, tell the truth."

"Seriously, Koren, who do you fancy?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm telling you, I don't like anyone," Koren replied, not making eye contact with Lily and Charlotte.

"Come on, Char," Lily said, advancing toward the blonde, "I bet there's _some_ way we can get it out of her."

She grabbed her wand and pointed it at Koren. "_Rictusempra!_" Charlotte came over to stand beside Lily.

The blue-eyed fourth year started giggling as the Tickling Charm took effect. 

"Tell us!"

"No!"

"Tell!"

"No!—Hahaha!—Stop it! Please!—Ha!—Ah!"

"Tell us and I'll remove the charm."

"Okay! Okay. Anything."

Lily stopped the charm. "So, who?"

"Um… Sirius Black." Koren braced herself for Lily's response.

"Oh God! Both of my best friends like Potter's friends!"

"Sure, Lily, say it louder. I don't think they heard you down in Slytherin."

"Sorry. I just—I mean… This is crazy! How is this possible?"

"Lily, it's not so bad. And we can't help how we feel."

"Well, yeah, I guess…"

~*~

"We're happy for you, Char," Lily said.

"Yeah. This is so cool! We can go on, like, double—er—triple dates."

"Whatever, Koren. Sometimes you can be as idiotic as your boyfriend."

"I really should stop hanging out with him so much… But he's just so adorable!"

"Uh huh. Okay…"

*** 

[Meanwhile…]

"So you finally got up the nerve to ask her, eh, Moony?" commented Sirius.

"Yeah," Remus replied. He had collapsed on his bed after running upstairs, and he hadn't moved since.

Peter squeaked, "Oh great. Now everyone has someone but me."

Sirius put an arm around his friend. "Don't worry, Wormtail. There are tons of girls out there. You know, I saw a Hufflepuff girl looking at you the other day…"

"Whatever, Padfoot."

James came out of the bathroom. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Remus asked Charlotte out."

"Finally."

*~*

[4th year]

"Charlotte? Charlotte Davis? You like her?" James asked Remus.

"Mm hmm."

"How come?"

"She's really nice and really pretty—"

"A bit of a mouse, though, don't you think?" Sirius asked. "She's very quiet. I don't think I could be with a girl like that."

Remus turned to him. "So then who would you prefer?"

"Well, that Koren girl is kinda cute…"

James said, "Koren Smith? Why do you guys have a sudden fascination with Evans's friends?"

"Calm down, James. I was just saying that it wouldn't be so bad if she was my girl. She likes to have fun, she's pretty tough, she's smart but not snotty about it, and it doesn't hurt that she does pretty well in the looks department." He grinned. "You know who would be perfect for you? Lily."

"What? Are you insane?"

Sirius just raised his eyebrows at him.

"Never mind. Of course you're insane. But what are you talking about?"

"You know you like her, James."

"Evans? No way," James replied with a look of mild disgust on his face.

"I'm your best friend, mate. I know you."

"Yeah, well, you're going to be my worst enemy if you keep going." 

"All right, all right." Sirius fake-whispered to Remus, "They are gonna end up together, just wait."

"I heard that!"

"Why do you think I said it so loudly?"

~*~

"Uh, Remus?" Peter said. "You look like you're gonna hurl."

"No, no. I'm—I'm okay." Remus took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: I'm not doing such a good job of the L/J, am I? Focusing more on the S/K and R/C for some reason… Anyway, review! And if you like this story, read my other one, _Role Reversal. _It's a lot longer and more dramatic (definitely). I have over 50 fans who will tell you it's good (hopefully).


	7. The Holiday

Author's Note: Well. Hmm.

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

*~*= begin flashback

~*~ = end flashback

[…] = time

__

italics = emphasis

__

italics = thoughts

~The Holiday~

The Gryffindor sixth years (with the exception of Peter) were seated in front of the fire. Lily and James were on the sofa where Lily had first realized her attraction to James. Koren was sitting on Sirius's lap in an armchair. Remus and Charlotte were seated in separate chairs, but had pushed them together. 

"It's Christmas Eve," Koren said. "You guys aren't gonna pop into our room tomorrow like you did two years ago, are you?" she asked, twisting around to see her boyfriend's face.

"Naw," Sirius replied. "We'll knock first."

The others laughed while Koren playfully pushed Sirius.

"Do you realize that none of the Slytherins stayed here for Christmas?" Remus asked. "Even Professor Brewer is gone."

James and Sirius had identical grins on their faces.

"We should give them a—erm—welcome-back present," James said.

*~*

[5th year]

Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James were standing outside the Great Hall, waiting for some Slytherins to finish breakfast one Saturday morning. They had their wands hidden behind their backs.

A blonde Slytherin fifth year came storming out of the Great Hall. 

The Gryffindors sent each other questioning looks. 

Lucius Malfoy came running after the girl, followed by a bunch of his friends. "Narcissa, wait!"

"Leave me alone, Lucius!" 

That was when the Marauders decided to play their prank. 

"Narcissa, I—" Suddenly, he couldn't speak. All that came out of his mouth was a hissing sound. The Slytherins behind him were hissing as well.

"You what, Lucius? You're an idiot? Because I already knew that," Narcissa said venomously. "We are through." She stalked off toward the dungeons. (AN: Ha! Mr. Malfoy's having girlfriend problems… *laughs uncontrollably*)

Malfoy turned on the Marauders, still hissing. 

"What? Did you say something? Can't hear you," James said, grinning. 

One of the boys behind Malfoy took out his wand and tried to curse them, but couldn't, since he couldn't speak. 

Sirius clicked his tongue. "Avery, don't be so rude."

Malfoy and Snape turned and ran inside the Great Hall, hissing loudly. Halfway to the staff table, they stopped hissing. They were suddenly able to speak. "Sss—fessor Brewer!"

"Is there a problem, boys?"

"No," Malfoy replied. "No problem, sorry to bother you." He turned and glared at the Marauders, who smiled innocently at him. 

He and Snape walked back out. 

Malfoy glared darkly at the Gryffindor fifth years. "You'll pay for that. You just ruined my relationship with Narcissa."

"Like she really liked you anyway," Sirius said. "She was probably only interested in you for your money."

The Slytherin boy didn't answer; he ran off to fix the damage he had done. 

~*~

Lily said, "You guys… What are you planning?"

"What?" Sirius asked innocently. "We don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, please. Don't give me that."

James replied, "Lily, you _know _we can't go too long without pulling a prank. You don't want to cause your boyfriend's death, do you?"

"Well, at least we'd be rid of you, and that's a definite plus."

James pouted. "That's mean."

"Okay, okay. If you're going to pull a prank on the Slytherins, we want in on it," the redhead replied, gesturing to the other two girls.

"Yeah!" Koren agreed enthusiastically.

Charlotte said, "Okay."

The sixteen-year-olds started forming a plan.

*** 

[40 minutes later]

"Well, if we're done with all the planning, I'm going to go to bed," Koren announced, yawning. "Night, guys." She walked toward the girls' dormitories.

"I'm going too," Sirius said, getting up to follow Koren.

"Sirius!" the teenagers around the fire shouted in exasperation.

"What?"

Koren turned around. "Sirius—honey—what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh. Sure. Why were you following me?"

"It was just a joke..."

"Okay. Sirius, your room is that way." She pointed across the room.

"Wait. Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

The blonde reached up and kissed Sirius right on the lips. "Goodnight," she said, turning around with a self-satisfied smile on her face.

Sirius stood there, dazed, for a full minute after Koren had gone up the stairs.

When he came out of his stupor, he found the others watching him silently. "Now I know why I like her so much," he said with a goofy grin on his face. He walked across the common room and climbed the stairs to his dorm.

When he was out of sight, Remus remarked, "That must have been _some_ kiss."

Charlotte leaned over and kissed him.

"But it couldn't have been better than that," Remus amended.

Lily and James shared a goodnight kiss as well.

*~*

[3rd year]

The Gryffindor third years were gathered in the common room. They were playing a game of Truth or Dare, which had been suggested by Lily. 

"Okay, James. Truth or dare?" Koren asked. 

"Dare."

"Okay," she replied, grinning mischievously, "I dare you to… kiss Lily."

"What?"

"What?!" Lily shouted, outraged. "Koren!"

"_You_ suggested the game."

"But—" she stopped, knowing that anything she could say were all just excuses. "Fine, Potter," she said, sighing, "but make it quick."

James went over to her and tilted her chin up. He leaned down, and as their lips met, she thought, _Wow._

He pulled away and sat back down, looking like he thought it was no big deal.

~*~

The Gryffindors went to bed to await what Christmas morning would bring. 

*** 

[The next morning]

Koren opened her eyes and saw Sirius smiling softly (AN: Whoa… Major alliteration there.) down at her. "Morning, beautiful."

"Hey, gorgeous," she replied sleepily.

James and Remus came into the room, carrying the girls' presents. "Merry Christmas!" they exclaimed cheerfully. 

"What?" Charlotte asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Oh, Merry Christmas, guys." She gasped as she noticed the huge pile of presents. "Are those all for us?"

"Yep," Remus replied.

James bounced onto Lily's bed. "Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let me go back to sleep."

Koren leaned on Sirius as he handed her a gift. She opened the small box. "A locket."

"Open it."

Inside, there was a moving photograph of Sirius and Koren. There was also an engraving. "Together forever," she read.

"You went all out, didn't you, Padfoot?" James called.

Sirius grinned. He picked up the locket so he could put it on Koren. She lifted her honey blond hair away from her neck as Sirius fastened the chain around it. 

Remus sat next to his girlfriend on her bed. She was running her fingers through her hair, trying to get the tangles out. 

"Here." He handed her a neatly wrapped present. 

She lifted the box to test the weight of it. "It's heavy."

"Open it."

Charlotte ripped the wrapping off and removed a large black object from the box.

"It's a magical telescope," Remus explained. "I know you like Astronomy, so I got it for you. It gives you information about whatever you're looking at in space."

The young witch hugged him. "Thank you," she said, then kissed him.

Meanwhile, Lily was trying to ignore James (which was hard, considering he was bouncing around on her bed). She glanced at her clock and groaned. "It's too early for this, James. Go away."

"Not until you open my present."

"Fine."

Lily opened the gift. "It's a book."

"Mm hmm. Ways to block or reverse stuff we," he answered, gesturing to the Marauders, "might do as a joke."

Lily smiled. "Thanks." She leaned against him and closed her eyes. "I'm going back to sleep now."

"So now I'm a pillow?"

"Yes."  


James kissed her. "Did that wake you up?"

"Nope. Just made me sleepier."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Okay."

Koren and Charlotte opened their other presents while James opened Lily's for her.

Sirius asked, "Okay, now do we get _our_ presents?"

Koren waved a lazy hand toward the other side of the room. "Over there."

Sirius and Remus ran to the pile and grabbed the presents. "Here you go, Prongs," Sirius said, tossing James's Christmas gifts at him.

(AN: Okay, I don't want to think of anymore presents, so we're skipping ahead to lunch.)

*** 

[Noon]

The six witches and wizard headed down to lunch, their empty stomachs rumbling.

As they entered the Great Hall, they saw a table in the center of the room set for eleven. 

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout were already seated. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the sight of Koren with her arms around Sirius's neck and a drowsy Lily being held up by James but didn't say anything. 

"Merry Christmas!" Dumbledore greeted the Gryffindors.

"Merry Christmas," they chorused.

Everyone stared at Sirius as he began eating.

"What?" he asked. 

The others just shook their heads.

*** 

[45 minutes later]

Five sixteen-year-olds stood and moved away from the table. The eleventh seat had still not been taken. Apparently, the fourth year Hufflepuff who had stayed for Christmas had decided not to join the group for lunch.

"Come on, let's go."

"Sirius!" Koren called. 

"Hmm?"

"We're going."

"But—"

"We've been through this already."

"All right, just let me get a little more pudding—"

Koren dragged her boyfriend out of the Great Hall. The professors stared as Remus and Charlotte shrugged at them. Lily and James suppressed laughs as they watched the scene.

*** 

The sixth years were walking back to Gryffindor Tower. 

"Ah! Cramp! Cramp!" Koren screeched in pain. "My foot! Ow…"

Suddenly she was lifted into the air. "What are you doing?!"

Sirius replied, "You said your foot hurts, so I'm carrying you." He had picked her up in his arms. He started walking.

"Well, it doesn't hurt _that _bad… I'm fine!"

"I don't care."

Charlotte and Lily giggled as their best friend started yelling.

"Sirius! Put me down!"

"Okay," he replied resignedly. He let go of her with one arm.

Koren shrieked as she grabbed him around the neck to keep herself from falling, her blue eyes going wide. It didn't matter, because in the next instant, Sirius caught her. "What did you do that for?" she demanded.

"The same reason I do everything."

"You did it because you're an idiot?"

"Well, you aren't thinking about your foot anymore, are you?"

The blonde considered for a moment, then replied, "No, I guess not."

"Then my work here is done. Well, almost. Still have to get you to the common room in one piece."

Koren giggled as she leaned against him. 

Behind them, Lily said to James, "Maybe you should have given me a book to help us deal with Sirius's idiocy."

"No book is going to help you there," he replied, sliding his arm around her waist. 

"I remember one book that did."

*~*

[1st year]

Sirius was running around the common room excitedly. "It's my birthday tomorrow! I'm gonna get lots of presents! Right?" he said, looking at his friends. "You'd better give me presents or you are so dead."

"Yeah, sure. Of course we're giving you presents."

"Okay. Woo hoo! I'm getting presents!"

Lily, who was trying to study, yelled, "Sirius, shut up! I don't care if it's your birthday tomorrow. _Some_ people around here are trying to study!"

"Okay. It's my birthday tomorrow! It—ow! Hey, what'd you do that for?"

Lily had thrown her Transfiguration book at Sirius. "I thought that would get you to shut up."

"A little temperamental there, eh Evans?"

"Shut up, Potter."

~*~

Remus noticed that Sirius had started running. "Hey, Padfoot, where are you going so fast?"

Sirius spun around, making Koren a little dizzy, and answered, "I have to get my—er—patient to Gryffindor Tower as quickly as possible."

"Oh. Well, carry on, then!"

Charlotte laughed. "Remus, that boy's going to kill her like that…"

"Well, you win some, you lose some."

"Silly," she replied, ruffling his hair.

*** 

Sirius dropped Koren onto a sofa in the Gryffindor common room. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy."

He grinned. "Great. I did it!"

Koren tried to hold back a smile. "C'mere," she said, waving him over from the armchair he had been sitting in. 

Sirius lay down next to her. She put her head down on his chest. She could hear and feel his heart beating. She said softly, "Thank you for the locket. And thank you for being such a great boyfriend."

"You're welcome. I do my best." He put an arm around her and started stroking her hair. 

That was the position their friends found them in five minutes later. 

"Aww, isn't that cute?" James said, grinning. 

"I think it's sweet," Charlotte put in. 

"Oh, come on, guys. Nothing to see here. Move it along," Sirius said, shooing them away.

The others did the opposite of that and settled down in the common room. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: I have nothing to say…


	8. The Birthday

Author's Note: I have to remember all my ideas… If I forget to put one in, it'll ruin the whole plot. Well, gotta get to typing now.

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

*~*= begin flashback

~*~ = end flashback

[…] = time

__

italics = emphasis

~The Birthday~

"Sirius's birthday is in one week, and I still don't know what to get him!" Koren wailed. She was standing in Zonko's with Lily and Charlotte. "I mean, what do you get for the prankster who has everything?"

"Excuse me," the clerk behind the counter said, "but are you talking about Sirius Black?"

Koren nodded.

"Well, I think I have just the thing," he said as he pulled out something from underneath the counter. "New product. Just come in yesterday. Interested?"

The blonde inspected the package. "I'll take it. Thanks."

"No problem. Those boys are my best customers."

She had just finished paying for the item when the Marauders came in.

"Uh, Koren?" Lily said. "Look who's here."

Koren gasped and thrust the package behind her back as her boyfriend approached her.

"Hey. What've you got there?" he asked, trying to see what she was holding. 

"Nothing."

"Come on, what is it?"

Charlotte, who was standing behind Koren, grabbed the package and put it behind her own back. "It's uh—it's mine."

"Yeah," Lily and Koren agreed nervously.

"What are you three up to?" James asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Er—bye," Lily said, running out of the shop. Charlotte followed Koren, carefully keeping the package away from the boys' view. 

*** 

"Thanks, Char," Koren said outside. She took the package from her friend.

"No problem."

Lily remarked, "You know, I bet they think we're insane."

Koren replied, "Yeah, but they still gotta love us anyway."

The three girls laughed.

*** 

[1 week later]

"Happy birthday!" the girls shouted as Sirius came downstairs. 

He grinned. Behind him, James, Remus, and Peter were coming down the stairs carrying gift-wrapped boxes. 

Koren pushed him into a chair and plopped her gift to him on his lap. "Open it!"

He ripped off the wrapping. "Hey! This is that new—um—that new… thing! When did you get this?"

"Last week."

"So that's why you were acting so weird," Remus mused.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. We didn't want to ruin it," Charlotte replied, sitting down next to him. 

The others gave Sirius their presents. "Hey!—Wow!—Cool!—You are now officially my favorite person!"

*** 

James and Lily were alone in the common room.

"So. What are you going to do for _my_ birthday?" James asked curiously.

"Hmm. I don't know. Nothing, I guess." The redhead grinned.

"Aww, come on."

"It's a surprise. And don't bother asking Koren or Charlotte. They won't tell you." She kissed him. "Besides, your birthday's three weeks away. Don't have definite plans yet."

*~*

[3rd year]

"Potter!" Lily cried angrily. 

"What?" James replied innocently. 

"You set off a Dungbomb in my room!"

"I was just testing out my birthday present."

"Birthday, huh? Let me give you your present." Lily took out her wand. "_Rictusempra!_" 

James started laughing uncontrollably. The Tickling Charm was making him laugh so hard that it hurt. "Okay, I'm sorry! Just make it stop!"

Lily stopped the incantation. "Okay, now go get rid of the smell, Potter."

~*~

After a while, James fell asleep. Lily smiled and curled up next to him.

*** 

"Lily. James. Wake up," a gentle voice called.

"Hmm?" Lily opened her eyes. Five Gryffindors were grinning down at them. Charlotte had woken her up. "Oh jeez. James, wake up." She punched him. 

"Huh? Wha—? Did I score my two hundredth goal yet?"

"You were dreaming, Prongs," Remus told him.

"Oh." James sat up. 

Lily kissed him. "Silly. Like you could win a Quidditch game by yourself."

"I could."

The others looked at him skeptically.

"Okay, okay. I'd need a Seeker to catch the Snitch to end the game after I score all the goals."

"So you and Richard are gonna win the game against Ravenclaw next week all by yourselves?" Koren asked.

"Yep." He burst out laughing. "Come on, let's go eat."

*** 

[19 days later]

"Boo!" Lily greeted James. "Happy birthday."

"Morning, Lily." He started kissing her.

*** 

[5 minutes later]

Sirius looked at his watch. "How long do you think they can last before they need to come up for air?" he asked the others, looking at Lily and James.

They shrugged. Remus cleared his throat. 

James separated himself from the redhead. "All right, give me my presents, because we gotta get to class soon."

*** 

"Hey, Lils?"

"Lils? Where'd that come from?"

"I don't know." James wrapped an arm around her waist. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I love you," he whispered. 

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"I love you too."

*~*

[2nd year]

"I hate you, James Potter!"

"Yeah, well, I hate you too, Evans!"

"Look what you did to my Potions essay! It took me a long time to write it!"

"I told you, it was an accident!"

"I don't care! Professor Brewer is going to kill me! Fix it!"

"How?"

"_How_?!" Lily screeched. "Just do it!"

"All right, hold on." James fixed the essay he had ruined with a flick of his wand. "There."

"I still hate you."

"Back at ya."

"They are _so_ perfect for each other," Sirius whispered to Remus, Charlotte, Koren, and Peter. "They'll end up getting married, I'm telling you. That's only if they don't kill each other first, of course."

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing."

~*~

"James? How did we go from hating each other to loving each other?"  


"Honestly? I have no idea."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: I have a feeling that this fic is getting suckier and suckier… I tell ya, I'm better at beginnings and endings than middles… Maybe if I got more reviews, I'd feel more inspired… *hint hint* Just kidding…


	9. The Slytherins

Author's Note: Since I have no idea whatsoever how to make this fic better, I'm just going to skip ahead a little and make it move faster. 

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

*~*= begin flashback

~*~ = end flashback

[…] = time

__

italics = emphasis

~The Slytherins~

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood!" Severus Snape yelled. Charlotte had bumped into him while turning a corner. 

"I—"

Koren came over and pushed Snape. "Don't you dare insult my friend, or you are going to regret you had ever been born." She wasn't afraid of him and knew he wasn't going to do anything to her. Koren, unlike Charlotte, was a pure-blooded witch. She was also not one to be pushed around. 

"Come on, Severus," Lucius Malfoy said. "It's not worth it. Don't waste your time fighting with these _Gryffindors_," he continued, fixing Koren and Charlotte with his most contemptuous look.

When the Slytherins had left, Koren helped her friend pick up her books. 

"Thanks, Koren."

"Hey, what are friends for?" she replied, smiling.

*** 

"He called you a _what_?" Remus demanded. "I'm going to kill him. He is so dead." He began to make his way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

Charlotte pulled him back. "Remus, no. It's okay. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes."

Remus put his arms around his girlfriend. "I can't believe he said that to you."

Lily spoke up, "Malfoy called me that in first year."

*~*

[1st year]

Lily ran into Potions class and as she rushed to the last empty seat, she stepped on Lucius Malfoy's foot. 

"Ow! You stupid Mudblood!"

James jumped out of his seat. "What did you call her?" Even _he_ didn't hate Lily _that_ much. 

"What? What does it mean?" Lily asked, confused.

"It's a really offensive term that means Muggle-born," Koren explained. 

"Oh."

James was still glaring dangerously at Malfoy. "Apologize."

"Make me," the Slytherin replied, standing up.

"Sit down, Potter!" Professor Brewer said. "Class has begun. You too, Malfoy."

"Thanks," Lily whispered to James as he passed her. 

~*~

"Don't worry. We'll get them back. They are going to hate us even more when they find that little 'surprise' we left them," Sirius said, grinning mischievously. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Excuse me while I go write the next chapter. I would love to make this story longer, but my brain is fried and has been for a while now, so I apologize for any suckiness in here. Grr… WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?!

Reply to:

ToiletDuck: Yeah, I know they're way too happy, but I'm a fan of the fluff. And plus, the ending is going to be so very sad, so this kind of balances it out. Oops… shouldn't have told you about the ending, huh? Whatever. I spoil things for everyone… 


	10. The Confessions

Author's Note: Umm… Well, here you go.

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

*~*= begin flashback

~*~ = end flashback

[…] = time

__

italics = emphasis

~The Confessions~

[7th year]

The Marauders were in their dorm room, planning a prank (as usual). 

"Okay," James said, "so we're going to sneak—Padfoot, are you listening?"

Sirius had been staring off into space. He snapped back to reality when he heard his friend call him. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. I heard you. Queer sewing is sleek."

The others stared at him. 

"First of all, that sentence makes no sense. Second of all, I said, 'we're going to sneak.'"

"Oh." Sirius looked confused. "Well then, what did I say?"

Remus answered, "You said, 'queer sewing is sleek.'"

"Hmm. That's strange…"

"I'll say," Peter piped up. 

"What's wrong with you, Sirius?" James asked. "I mean, not being able to concentrate on a _prank_? This must be big."

Sirius fell back onto his bed and grabbed a pillow. "It is. I mean, it's not. Maybe—Oh, I don't know."

"What's it about?" Remus asked, settling onto his own bed.

"Well, I was just thinking about Koren—"

"Again?" James interrupted. "You must like her a lot."

"I think it's more than that," Sirius replied, hugging the pillow. 

"What?" the others asked together in astonishment.

"I don't know…"

"I see," Remus said knowingly. "I think Padfoot's in _love_," he teased, drawing out the word 'love.'

"Moony!" Sirius hid his face with the pillow. "You can't tell her," he said, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow. 

"So it's true?" James asked. "You really _are _in love with Koren?"

"I guess so."

*~*

[6th year] 

"Do you think I should ask her out?" Sirius and James asked at the same time. 

Remus looked from one to the other. "Who should I answer first?"

"Me," they both said simultaneously. The two dark-haired boys gave the same frustrated groan. 

"Know what? I don't care. Sirius, ask Koren to go out with you. James, you do the same with Lily. That's all I have to say."

"Okay. When?" Sirius asked. "I mean, there has to be perfect timing and everything…"

"Yeah," James agreed. "Padfoot's right. Wait, how is that possible? Sirius is never right…"

"Don't know. Don't care." Remus was getting fed up with the two lovesick boys. "Just… ask." He walked out of the room.

"What's the matter with him?"

Sirius shrugged in response. "So when are you going to ask Lily?" 

"I don't know."

"This year, I hope."

"Shut up."

"Just kidding, dude." (AN: Heh. Haven't used that one in a while… Dude…)

"When are _you_ going to ask _Koren_?"

"Sometime next week, I guess. You know, I always knew you and Lily liked each other."

James threw a pillow at him. "Again, shut up."

"You just don't want to admit that I'm right."

"Oh my gosh," James said in mock surprise. "Sirius Black being right? Oh look. Hell just froze over."

His friend threw the pillow back at him. 

~*~

"Cool. What about you, Remus? How do you feel about Charlotte?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's more than like, but less than love, you know what I mean?"

James nodded and looked at his watch. "Well, I gotta meet the girl _I _love right now, so see ya." He left the room. 

*** 

[1 week later]

"Lily?"

"What is it, Char?"

"Where do you think Remus goes every month?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" 

"Maybe not just yet. I think I'll give him some time to tell me on his own."

*** 

[1 week later]

"Sirius!" Koren burst into the seventh year boys' dorm. 

"Koren!" James yelled. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was looking for Sirius."

"Look, just because Sirius is in love with you does not give you the right to barge in here."

"Okay. Sorry." She turned to leave, then paused. "Wait, what did you say?"

"About what?" James replied, trying to remember what he had blurted out.

"You said… you said Sirius is in love with me."

James gulped. "Uh… No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. Don't deny it. I know you said it. He loves me?" 

He nodded and smiled.

"Do you know where he is?"

"The library."

"Sirius? In the _library_?" She gave him a skeptical look. 

"Yeah, I know, I couldn't believe it either," James said, shaking his head. "But that's where he is. Or where he said he would be."

"Okay. Thanks."

*** 

"Siri—Oh, sorry, Madam Pince," the blonde girl said as she entered the library. "Sirius," she said, much more quietly.

"Over here."

"Hi," Koren said, sitting down across from Sirius.

"Hey," he replied, smiling at her. He then looked back down at the book he was reading. 

She looked down at the table for a minute, then moved her gaze up to his face. "Um… Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay, well, I was looking for you just now, and I went to your dorm… And James was there. He said something to me… about you."

"What was it?"

"He—er—said that you're in love with me."

"He said that?"

"Yeah." Koren bit her lip and looked down again (AN: I wish I could think of another way to say it. I only have like two ways to say looked up or down…)

"Then I guess it must be true."

The seventeen-year-old girl looked up in surprise. "Really?"

Sirius just smiled. "What do you think?"

Koren's blue eyes widened, and she jumped up to hug her boyfriend. She knocked her chair over in the process ("Sorry, Madam Pince!"). "I love you too," she whispered in Sirius's ear. 

*** 

[1 month later]

"Charlotte? I need to talk to you," Remus asked. "Alone," he added, looking pointedly at his fellow Gryffindor seventh years. 

He led the dark-haired girl outside the castle to an area where people would not be likely to interrupt them. 

"So what did you need to tell me, Remus?"

"I have two things to tell you, but one of them depends on how you react to the first one, and well, I don't know if I can tell you that one until you—"

"Remus, honey, you're rambling." Charlotte's dark eyes held a look of amusement.

"Oh, sorry. Well, anyway, what I wanted to tell you was… I'm a werewolf." 

The girl's face was impassive. "Is that all?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." Remus looked down at his feet. "I'll understand if you don't want to be with me any—"

"Remus. I don't care if you're a werewolf. I kinda suspected you were one, anyway."

"You did?"

"Yeah. It doesn't matter to me. I love you."

"Okay. Wait. What? You love me?"

"Yeah." Charlotte smiled. 

Remus chuckled. "That was the second thing I was going to tell you if you were okay with the first one. I love you too."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Sorry. I've been a little lazy… But I'm better than some people who don't update for months are, don't you think? And how come this fanfic has 10 times fewer reviews than my other one…?


	11. The Proposal

Author's Note: It's getting close to the end…

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

*~*= begin flashback

~*~ = end flashback

[…] = time

__

italics = emphasis

~The Proposal~

James was pacing around the dorm room, staring at the floor. He was muttering unintelligibly to himself. 

Sirius said, "Prongs, stop it. All that pacing is giving me a headache."

The now eighteen-year-old boy looked up at his friend. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Yes, James, I think Lily wants to marry you," Remus told him. 

"If she doesn't, then I'm Professor McGonagall," Sirius put in. 

James grinned. "Well, then Lily _definitely _wants to marry me."

*** 

"Psst. Charlotte."

The brunette turned to see who was calling her. "James?" she said when she saw the distinctive glasses. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Well, is it important? Because I have to study."

"Believe me. It's really important." James pulled her into an empty classroom. "Look." He took out the ring he had bought to propose with. 

"Oh my God." Charlotte picked it up. "Jeez. You're going to propose to Lily, aren't you?"

The young wizard nodded. "I need to make sure the timing and everything is right, though."

"Anytime you give her _this_ ring is the right time. This must have cost you a fortune."

"No. Just a part of it." He grinned at the exasperated look on the girl's face. "Whatever. That's not the point. I just want to make sure everything is perfect when I ask her."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"First of all, don't tell her. Or Koren, for that matter. The whole thing will be ruined if Lily finds out ahead of time."

"Then why are you trusting me with this information?"

"Because you can keep a secret. I mean, I know Koren tries her best, but she's not exactly the best secret keeper in the world."

*~*

[5th year]

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were passing notes to each other in class. 

__

So first you couldn't stand her, and now you can? –S

That seems about right. –J

That's kind of weird. –P

Yeah. –R

Hello? We're the Marauders. We specialize in weird and stupid, and this is a little of both, I think. –S

Lily looks so pretty today. –J

I'm going to barf at the mushiness of that statement. –S

Me too. –R

When did you get so mushy, Prongs? –P

It's not mushy! I can't think she looks nice today? –J

I bet you think she looks nice everyday. –S

Shut up. –J

I didn't say a word. We're writing. –S

You know what I mean. –J

Lighten up, James. It's not like she's going to find out. –R

Yeah. –P

You used to say she was ugly, dude. That's inconsistent. One day, she's not pretty, and the next day, she is. What's up with that? –S

Things change, I guess. –R

What he said—er—wrote. –J

I don't want to scare you guys, but I think she's looking this way. –P

"What?" James hissed. He looked at the other side of the room, where Lily was sitting next to Charlotte. The redhead turned her attention back to the front of the classroom when she saw him looking at her. 

__

Thanks, Wormtail. –J

No prob. –P

Jumpy, aren't you, Prongs? –S

I am not jumpy! –J

Yes, you are. –R

Et tu, Remus? –J

Guess so. –R

Anyway, back to the original issue. Jamsie thinks Lily looks pretty today. –S

Is that a crime? –J

It may be. I don't know. –S

You're stupid. –R

Thank you. –S

What is the big deal? So I think she looks good today. So what? Maybe she did something different with her hair today. –J

It's down, though. –P

Yeah. It's down, like usual. There's nothing different about the way she looks today. You just can't stop thinking about her, huh? –S

Stop badgering him. –R

I don't see any badgers around here. Well, I saw one this morning in Transfiguration, but that's not the point. –S

You know what I mean. –R

Maybe I do, maybe I don't. –S

What is the big deal? She's not an ugly troll or anything. –J

That's not what you said two days ago. Just admit it, James. Tell Lily

Sirius dropped the piece of parchment on the floor. He bent to pick it up, but someone had already done that. He looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes. 

"Thanks, Koren," he said as she handed him the parchment. He dropped it again when she smiled at him. The sixteen-year-old wizard (AN: Yeah, he's sixteen because it's after his birthday.) tried to pick it up again, but somehow he couldn't get a hold of it. The blonde girl laughed. She took it and held it out toward him when she noticed something and pulled it back to get a closer look at the parchment. She started giggling as class ended. 

The blond girl ran over to her best friends and showed Lily the parchment. 

"Sirius!" James exclaimed. "What's the matter with you? Now she's going to find out."

"Sorry!" Sirius lowered his voice. "I just got… distracted."

"Distracted? What do you mean, _distracted_?" James hissed as they walked out of the classroom. 

"Well, she was kind of hypnotizing me with her eyes, and she has a really nice smile…" (AN: I think I like this flashback the most… It's so cool! All right, I'm done complimenting myself… Go on with your reading.)

Remus grinned. "Padfoot's greatest weakness—girls."

The redhead ahead of them turned to look at the Marauders (mainly at James, of course). She smiled slightly, then looked back at her friends. The three girls started giggling again. 

James was blushing with embarrassment, and Sirius was kind of red as well. Remus and Peter shook their heads and pushed the two boys down the corridor, since they couldn't seem to walk by themselves. 

~*~

Charlotte smiled. 

"Okay. So just tell me when Lily's not stressed or sad or mad or at any emotional extreme, okay?"

"All right. I'll let you know when the time is right. Oh wait. Who else knows about this?"

"The guys."

"Koren is going to feel so left out when she finds out."

James grinned. 

*** 

[4 days later]

Charlotte slipped James a piece of parchment on the way to Care of Magical Creatures. "It's about Lily," she whispered.

"Hey, what's that?" Koren asked, peering over the boy's shoulder. 

"Nothing," he replied, a bit nervously. 

She asked, "Why are you acting so nervous then?" 

Charlotte came to the rescue. "I was just returning James's Transfiguration notes. I thought I lost them, and he needs them for our next exam. But I found them, so I was just giving them back to him."

"Okay." The blonde dropped the subject and moved forward to walk next to her boyfriend. 

"That was a close one," James muttered. 

*** 

James opened the note during class when Lily wasn't looking.

__

You should ask her tonight. She's been in a pretty good mood for a few days, and we don't have any really important tests or anything that she needs to study for.

Charlotte

"I'm doing it tonight," he told the other Marauders, seeing the expectant looks on their faces. 

The three boys grinned at him. 

*** 

"Lily, can you meet me in the common room at midnight?"

"Why?" the redhead asked. "That's kind of late."

"It's important. Can you do it?" 

"But—" She sighed, seeing the pleading look he gave her. "Sure."

"Great." James turned and gave his friends a thumbs-up as his girlfriend turned to go upstairs. 

*** 

[Midnight]

Lily came down the stairs to find a romantic-looking common room. James was standing in the middle of the room, smiling at her. 

"Good evening," he said. (AN: Reminds you of Dracula, doesn't it?)

Lily laughed. "James, what is this?"

"Just come here. Sit."

"Okay," she said slowly, sitting down in a comfortable chair. 

James got down on one knee (AN: Okay, old-fashioned, but it's cute.). Lily gasped. 

"Oh my God," she said.

"Lily Evans," James began.

"Oh my God."

"Will you—"

"Oh my God."

"—marry me?" he finished. 

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Author's Note: Aha! Cliffhanger! Sorry, folks, but I have a very good reason for it. And to any of you who think this fic is too happy, well, it won't be next chapter. Woo hoo! I finally got some J/L in here! That's all I have to say. Bye! I _really _gotta start working on _Role Reversal _again…


	12. The Breakup

Author's Note: Ooh… Finally, the chapter that's not so freakishly happy… I was beginning to scare myself with all the sappiness in the previous chapters…

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

*~*= begin flashback

~*~ = end flashback

[…] = time

__

italics = emphasis

__

italics = thoughts

~The Breakup~

Lily stared at her boyfriend, unable to speak. 

"Lily?" James said, waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you going to give me an answer or what?"

The redhead continued to stare. Her lips were moving, but no words were coming out. 

The dark-haired boy was now beginning to get worried. "Lily? Lily, are you all right?"

She looked sadly at him, and suddenly he understood. 

James got up and took a step back. "You don't," he said, as realization dawned on him. "You don't want to marry me." (AN: Aha! Unexpected turn of events! For some of you, anyway…)

Lily couldn't say anything. She looked away from his hurt brown eyes. 

"Okay, fine. Well, if you don't want to marry me, then I guess we're through, because this relationship is going nowhere." He stormed upstairs.

Lily finally found her voice. "James," she said, but it was too late. "I'm sorry," she whispered to herself. 

*** 

[The next morning]

"Lily, wake up. Come on." Koren tried to shake her friend awake. 

Lily's face was buried in her pillow. "No," she said in a muffled voice, "I'm never getting out of this bed. Never."

Charlotte came over to Lily's bed. "Why not? Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"All right, come on." Koren forced the redhead to turn over. Lily's face was streaked with tears. "Oh, Lily, have you been crying?"

*~* 

[5th year] (AN: Right after Lily discovers that she likes James.)

Lily entered her dorm room in a trance-like state and accidentally stepped on Whiskers' tail. The cat screeched in pain, waking up the other two occupants of the room. 

"Wha—Huh? Did Sirius just ask me out?" Koren asked, sitting up. 

Charlotte laughed. "You were dreaming."

"Oh…"

Lily picked up Whiskers, who was nursing her injured tail. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, setting the cat on her owner's bed. "I didn't mean it. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry I woke you guys up."

"It's okay," Charlotte said, smiling. 

"Maybe for you," Koren stated. "_I_ was having the _best_ dream…" She fell back onto her pillow, remembering it. 

The brunette turned to Lily and asked, "What were you doing up so late? And were you _crying_?"

"Yeah. You know, since Patrick broke up with me…" 

"Oh."

"I was down in the common room. And—you guys are going to think this is so weird—Potter made me feel better… I think I _like _him now."

"What?"

"What?!" Koren shot up out of bed. "_You_? Liking _James Potter_? I didn't think that was possible."

Lily grinned sheepishly. "Well, it is."

~*~

"James and I broke up," she answered softly.

"What?"

"What?" Charlotte was confused. Lily should be happy. After James did what he had been planning to do… "Why?"

"He—he proposed to me. But I didn't say anything. I—I couldn't say yes, I couldn't say no…"

Koren asked, "He _proposed_? As in _marriage_? Why couldn't you answer?"

"I have no idea. I love him, really, I do. But I couldn't accept. I just don't think I'm ready for marriage. Right now, anyway. I mean, I just turned eighteen. I have my whole life ahead of me. I want to spend that life with James. But I don't know if I'm ready for such a huge commitment yet."

Charlotte said, "I'll be back in a minute, okay?" She walked out of the room.

*** 

[Meanwhile…]

"So you go to propose to her and end up breaking up instead? Man, Prongs, I didn't realize you were _that _bad at relationships."

"_Padfoot_."

"Sorry."

Peter asked, "How did this happen? I thought everything was perfect."

"Yeah," Remus said. "You had it all planned out. What went wrong?"

"I didn't count on her not saying yes, that's what went wrong."

Charlotte knocked on the door and walked into the dorm. "Lily told me what happened… Oh God, James, I'm so sorry."

"For what? You're not the idiot who proposed to someone who doesn't want to get married."

"Don't think like that. Lily's just not ready right now."

"Why not? We love each other. Supposedly, anyway."

Remus said, "Prongs…"

"I don't care anymore," James said. "If she doesn't want to be with me, fine. It doesn't matter. And now if you'll excuse me…" He entered the bathroom. 

Sirius said, "This is not good. We gotta get those two back together. James acting so normal after a rejection like that? It scares me. I can't deal with that."

"She didn't actually reject him, you know," Charlotte replied, sitting down next to Remus, who put an arm around her. "She just didn't answer."

"Hmm… You two stay here and wait for him to come out." Sirius started walking toward the door. "Come on, Pete," he said to the shorter boy. "We got a girlfriend to see and planning to do."

*** 

[Meanwhile…]

James splashed his face with water. Then he leaned against the wall and tried not to cry. 

__

Why doesn't she want to marry me? Doesn't she love me? What possible reason could she have for acting like that? 

*** 

[Meanwhile…] (AN: Too many meanwhiles going on around here, but there's just a lot of action here…)

"Lily, it's going to be okay," Koren said, trying to comfort her friend.

"How do you know? You're not the best at Divination, you know."

"_Lily_."

"I'm sorry. It's just… God, this thing with James…"

"I know. I—"

"Koren, can Wormtail and I talk to you?" Sirius asked, poking his head in the door. 

The blond looked at the redhead and then said, "Uh, sure. Lily, are you going to be okay?"

"As okay as a person can feel when their heart's just been trampled by a stampede of hippogriffs."

"Okay…" Koren got up and went over to her boyfriend. "Feel better, Lily," she said before exiting the dorm room.

*** 

"What'd you want to talk to me about?"

"About this situation. The whole Lily-and-James-breaking-up thing."

"Oh. I can't believe this happened. They were so good together," Koren said, her blue eyes filled with sadness for her friends. 

"Yeah, now _we're_ the most sickening couple in school," Sirius muttered. "But that's not the point. We have to get them back together. James is acting so normal, it's scary. I can tell he's really hurting."

Peter said, "We all thought Lily would say yes. Why didn't she?"

The young witch in front of him replied, "She doesn't know. She says that she's not really ready for something like that right now. She's only eighteen, after all. Wait. You said you _all_ thought she would say yes. You guys all knew he was going to propose?"

"Well, Charlotte knew too."

"Great. I'm the last to know?"

Sirius and Peter nodded. 

Koren sighed. "Whatever. I don't care. What I do care about is my friend's happiness. I bet she was awake all night, crying. It certainly looks that way, judging by her face."

Charlotte came downstairs then. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Remus and I decided that it's not a good idea for James to see a happy couple right about now, so here I am."

"Okay, Char, obviously, you're the one who knows the most around here, so tell us what's going on," Koren said. 

"I guess I should start from the beginning. Okay, five days ago, James told me that he was going to propose to Lily. He wanted me to tell him when the best time would be. So I did that yesterday—"

"Was that what that piece of parchment was about?"

"Yes. And then, based on what they've told us, I guess Lily didn't say anything when James asked her to marry him. So now they're not together anymore, and they're both miserable."

*** 

[Meanwhile…]  


James came out of the bathroom, his face dry. He spotted Remus, who was still sitting on his bed. "Hey, Moony."

"Prongs, I really think you should talk to Lily. I mean, what if—"

"I don't want to talk to her."

"But—"

"There's nothing to talk about anyway."

"James, she still loves—"

"I'm going to head down to breakfast." James left the room. 

*** 

Lily came downstairs at the same time James did. Her green eyes widened when she saw him, and she fled back up to her room. 

James pretended that he hadn't seen her and went down to the Great Hall. 

Remus entered the common room. "Hi, guys."

"So what happened?" 

"He wouldn't listen to me. He kept cutting me off. Every time I tried to say something about Lily, he would change the subject."

The five teenagers stood in silence, each wondering what they could do to help their friends.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Well, that was _not_ the way I had planned it to be, but here it is. I decided that the other part could be another chapter. 


	13. The Plan

Author's Note: Okay, yeah, I know the last chapter was kind of unrealistic, but I was tired and I wanted to get that out and I have no control over my mind. My fingers just started typing and clicking the upload button… Oh freak. I forgot what Lily was going to say in this chapter… Argh!!!

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

*~*= begin flashback

~*~ = end flashback

[…] = time

~The Plan~

James and Lily avoided each other for the rest of the week. Their friends were getting really worried about them.

*** 

[Sunday]

"We have to get those two back together. They are miserable without each other and driving us crazy in the process." Sirius paced around the room. 

"What are we going to do about it?" Remus asked. 

"We could—no, that won't work—or—but no, that's not it either…"  


"I say we just lock them in a room together and let them work it out themselves," Peter suggested.

"Wormtail, that's the first good idea you've had in a long time."

"Let's get started," Koren said.

"Where are Lily and James anyway?" asked Charlotte.

"Well, they would usually be with us, except now they're afraid to see each other…" Sirius replied. 

"Let's go find them. We'll meet in front of the Charms classroom in… half an hour?"

"All right. Let's go."

Remus said, "We should leave them a note so they know why they're locked in a room together."

"Okay, I'll start it," answered Sirius.

*** 

[28 minutes later]

"Padfoot, where are you taking me?" James asked. Sirius was dragging him along a corridor. 

"Just somewhere. So we can talk."

"Talk about what? And why can't we talk here? No one's around."

They stopped in front of the empty classroom. Sirius pushed James into the room and magically locked the door. Remus, Koren, Charlotte, and Peter came up behind him. They sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. 

"What's going on?" James asked. 

"They're locking us in here until we talk." 

He turned around and saw Lily standing behind him, holding a piece of parchment. He took it from her and read it. The first part was in Sirius's handwriting.

__

Dear Lily and James,

We have locked you in this room with magic, and you can't get out because we've taken your wands. 

James reached into his pocket and discovered that that was true. 

__

We're not letting you out until you fix whatever problems you two are having. 

The next part was in Koren's handwriting. 

__

We're only doing this because we're your friends. Your behavior lately has been scaring us, and we just want everything to be back to normal. 

Remus had written the next section. 

__

We're sorry, but you are not getting out of here until you talk about it. You can hate each other or love each other, but don't ignore each other. 

The next part was written in Charlotte's neat handwriting. 

__

We care about you guys, and we hope this will fix the problem.

Peter had written the final sentence.

__

Good luck.

James looked up. "So we have to talk."

Lily nodded, not quite looking at him. 

"So talk," he said, leaning against a desk.

The redhead sat down in a chair. "James, I—" She tried to gather her thoughts. "It's not that I don't want to marry you. I do. Just not—not right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Getting married is a huge decision. We're really young. I'm just not sure if I can make that decision right now."

"So you're saying that maybe you'll want to marry me in the future."

"Yeah."

"You know, when you didn't answer me, it really hurt. I was afraid you didn't love me anymore."

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I couldn't say anything. My mind was in shock. I'd never really thought that far ahead in our relationship. And just because I don't want to get married right now doesn't mean I don't love you."

"People say girls start planning their weddings when they're little."

"Not me."

James grinned. "I guess I overreacted a little, huh?"

"Yeah. A little," Lily said, smiling for the first time in eight days. 

The young wizard walked over to his girlfriend and looked into her beautiful green eyes. "I want you to keep the ring."

"What?" She looked confused.

"You said maybe you'd want to marry me in the future, so when you're ready, tell me. And if you decide that you don't want to marry me after all, then you can give it back."

"Kind of like a promise ring?" (AN: I have no idea what those are. I'm making up my own definitions for stuff…)

"Mm hmm."

"Okay." Lily took the ring James was offering her. "So are we back together now?"

"Guess so." He pulled her up and hugged her. 

"Ow. Ow, James, you're crushing my bones."

"Sorry."

*** 

[Meanwhile…]

"Do you think they've made up yet?" Koren asked.

"Maybe. Let me see." Sirius got up and peered through the window (AN: Do the doors have windows? Don't know…). "Uh, I'd say they have."

The two people in the room were kissing. 

"Really?" The others got up to see. 

"I guess our job here is done," Remus declared. 

They unlocked the door and ran inside.

"Thanks, you guys," Lily said. 

"You're welcome," answered Sirius. "It was my idea, you know."

"Sirius! Don't take all the credit!" Koren exclaimed, playfully hitting him. 

"You know, this isn't the first time you've locked James and me in a room," Lily said.

*~*

[2nd year]

Lily and James had been arguing for the past twenty-five minutes. Their friends were getting tired of it, so they moved away from the fireplace and put a spell around the two. Remus had been careful to take their wands away from them. 

"Okay, you two," Sirius said. "I'm not removing the spell until you two stop fighting. And since class is in… thirteen minutes," he said, checking his watch, "you'd better make up soon."

"Sirius!" they both exclaimed. 

He just grinned at them. 

Seven minutes later, they decided that Sirius was serious (no pun intended) about not letting them go. The redhead and the dark-haired boy grudgingly shook hands and apologized to each other.

(AN: Yeah, that one was weird, but well, so am I…)

~*~

Sirius grinned. 

"So what happened?" Peter asked.

"Well," Lily said, looking at James, "we decided to wait until we're ready. So the wedding may be a long time from now or even… never. But I think it's going to happen." She smiled.

"What I can't figure out is why James overreacted like that," Remus stated.

"Oh, you know him. He's just so in love with Lily that he's just not emotionally stable unless he's with her," Koren replied, trying not to laugh.

"Don't you forget it," James said, grinning.

Everyone started laughing as they headed to Gryffindor Tower.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Insane. So completely insane… 

Replies to: 

Sierra Sitruc: Well, as you can see, it's fixed.

Satans Little Princess: I've noticed that you say that a lot… Even on other people's fics… Why is that? Glad you like my fanfic!

Slytherina: Thank you!

Felicity Aulia Evans: Thanks!

Kimmy Larisa: Well, yeah, I know. But I'm insane, and so are the characters… And well, I noted what you said in this chapter.

bookworm: Well, they're not getting married that young (still kind of young, but not _that_ young). 

Bunny76: I already told you what my reply was…

Detective C: Thanks, and okay… I'm not going to do _that_, as you can see… I'm just not into suicide attempts.


	14. The Graduation

Author's Note: Okay, I came up with something, so the end won't be till later.

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

*~*= begin flashback

~~~ = another flashback

~*~ = end flashback

[…] = time

__

italics = emphasis

~The Graduation~

"This is our last day at Hogwarts," Lily said. "Our _last_ day. Twenty-four hours until we leave."

The Marauders looked at each other. 

"Then I guess we'd better make the best of it," James said, grinning mischievously. 

"All right, what are you going to do?" Koren demanded.

"Oh nothing. Just pull one last prank, that's all."

"What kind of prank?" Charlotte asked suspiciously.

"The kind we're good at," Sirius replied.

"And what kind would that be?" Lily asked.

"Any kind," Peter put in.

"What he said."

"Uh huh." Koren rolled her eyes. "Maybe we'd better leave these guys alone," she said to Lily and Charlotte. "We don't want to be near the scene of the crime."

Remus said, "Hey, like Lily said, it's our last day. We can't get detention for this." 

"You make a good point."

Lily said, "You four have done tons of pranks over the years. Aren't you tired of it at all?"

*~*

[2nd year]

"Aah!" Lily ran screaming into the common room. "Potter!" she shrieked when she saw James. "I know you did it! Now _what is that thing_?"

"What thing?" he asked innocently. 

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about. That thing you put in my room to scare me."

"Well, it worked, didn't it? Because you certainly look scared."

"Just get it out," the redhead said through clenched teeth.

~~~

[4th year]

"Sirius Black! You are dead!" Koren ran over and started pummeling the dark-haired boy.

"Ow! Hey, stop that!"

"Then stop pulling pranks on me and my friends!" Koren looked up at James. "That goes for you too, mister."

"I'm sorry, Koren, but we just can't do that." James grinned. "Pulling pranks just comes naturally. It's in our blood."

"I'll show you some blood," she said under her breath. 

Lily came down the stairs. "Okay, well, Charlotte's out of that sticky stuff, but Whiskers is still on the wall."

Remus said, "I just want you to know that I had nothing to do with this. It was those two." He pointed at Sirius and James.

~*~

"Nope."

"Not a bit."

"Are you kidding?"

"Of course not."

*** 

The end of term feast was fantastic. The Gryffindors won the House championship again.

The four Marauders kept glancing at the Slytherin table, then at each other, during the whole meal, like they were expecting something. 

Near the end of the feast, a loud noise erupted from the Slytherin table. All the Slytherin boys (and a few girls) looked like crosses between animals and humans. They were also brightly colored. Lucius Malfoy had a ferret-like appearance (AN: Haha. Just had to put that in, since his son turns into a ferret in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_…) with blue body fur, an orange nose, and a yellow tail. Snape looked like a very ugly eagle, since he had green feathers, a turquoise beak, and purple wings. Malfoy's girlfriend, Narcissa, had had the good fortune to not be transformed and started giggling at the way her boyfriend looked. 

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had stood up in their seats and were bowing to the applause of the other students. "Thank you, thank you!"

"So _that's_ what you were planning," Lily said as they sat back down. 

"Yep." The four boys looked proud of themselves. 

*** 

[Meanwhile…] (AN: Ooh! This part goes with my other fanfic, _An Unexpected Love_.)

Snape and Malfoy were glaring murderously in the direction of the Gryffindors. Dumbledore and McGonagall had changed them back to their normal selves, but they were still angry. 

"They're going to pay for that," Malfoy muttered. 

"I'll say," Snape agreed.

"Oh, come on," Narcissa said. "Think of it this way. This is our last day. You won't have to see them again after tomorrow."

"They're still going to pay," her boyfriend replied.

*** 

[The next day]

The students were boarding the Hogwarts Express. 

James, Lily, Sirius, and Koren were in one compartment. Charlotte, Remus and Peter were in another.

*** 

"We're all gonna owl each other, right?" Koren asked.

"Yeah, of course," answered Lily.

"Okay." Koren snuggled up to Sirius, who put an arm around his girlfriend. 

"Just tell us when you decide to get hitched, okay?" he said to the couple across from him. 

"Sirius." Lily and James laughed.

They heard a voice from the next compartment. "Go away, Malfoy."

"That sounded like Remus," Koren commented.

Sirius and James stood up. "Marauders to the rescue," Sirius said, sliding open the compartment door.

Remus and Lucius Malfoy both had their wands out. They were shooting death glares at each other. Charlotte was next to him. Peter was hovering in the background, looking worried. Snape was glaring at the Marauders just as murderously as Malfoy was. Narcissa was standing behind Lucius.

"What's going on, Moony?" James asked, looking over Sirius's shoulder.

"He called her a you-know-what," the brown-haired boy replied, never taking his eyes off his foe.

"Remus, it's okay. It doesn't matter," Charlotte said, nervously twisting a long strand of dark hair around her finger. 

"It does to me." 

Malfoy threw a curse at him, and soon, everyone (except Narcissa) was in the fight. 

(AN: Sorry if I messed up the following spells.)

"_Petrificus_ _Totalus_!"

"_Furnunculus_!"

"_Engorgio_!"

"_Rictusempra_!"

"_Stupefy_!"

Koren stopped trying to use her wand and just plain fought. She kicked Snape in the shin and also in the place that would have made any guy wince in pain (AN: Haha. You guys got that, right?). 

By the end of the battle, Peter, who had gotten in Snape's way, was lying on the floor of the compartment, unable to move. Malfoy and Snape had boils all over them. Sirius and Remus looked swollen. Koren and James couldn't stop laughing. Lily and Charlotte had been Stunned. 

"Lucius," whispered the only person in the compartment who had not gotten hit by a spell. "Let's go."

Snape muttered something under his breath as he got up. Malfoy looked at the former Gryffindors. "You are all going to regret this. You're going to pay for what you put us through at school."

The two boil-covered boys left the compartment. Narcissa looked at the young adults still in the compartment with an apologetic look on her face (or as apologetic as a former Slytherin can get) before turning to go after her fiancé and his friend. 

*** 

[20 minutes later]

The mess had been cleaned up. Everyone was back to normal. 

Koren leaned against Sirius for support and said, "Was it my imagination, or did Snape say that I would pay for what I did to him?"

Her friends shrugged. 

"Okay. Hey, would you guys mind going into the other compartment? We girls gotta talk."

"All right. Come on," James said. 

Koren and Charlotte sat down across from Lily. "Okay, I have to know something," said the blonde.

"What?" Lily asked. 

"Are you going to say yes to James or what? And if the answer's yes, then when?"

The redhead knew exactly what her friend was talking about. "I still don't know. I won't say yes until I feel that I'm ready."

Charlotte smiled. She and Lily had already had a conversation about James's marriage proposal. 

Koren grinned. "If Sirius asked me to marry him, I'd say yes."

"Really?"

"All right, so I don't know for sure. It depends on the situation… But I'm definitely leaning toward yes."

*** 

[Meanwhile…]

The four boys had been listening at the compartment door. Sirius pulled away when he heard what his girlfriend had said. He smiled softly to himself. 

James noticed this and said, "What's up, Padfoot?"

"Nothing."

"Okay." James readjusted his glasses and pressed his left ear to the compartment door again. 

*** 

"What about you, Charlotte? What would you say if Remus asked you to marry him?" 

In the other compartment, Remus started choking on nothing (AN: *grins* Don't know why I made him so nervous in this fic…).

Charlotte looked down and petted Whiskers, who was in her lap. "I don't know. Maybe I'd say yes. Maybe I'd say no. I'm not sure."

Lily tilted her head. "Do you hear something?"

The other two girls fell silent and listened. As Koren looked at the door, a thought entered her mind. She got up, trying not to make a lot of noise. When she reached the door, she opened it quickly and stepped aside. 

Remus, James, and Peter fell into the compartment in an undignified heap. 

"What were you guys doing?" Lily asked, hands on her hips. 

"Oh. Er—nothing."

"Uh huh. Sure," Koren said skeptically. "How long were you guys listening?"

"We weren't listening. We were just… leaning against the door."

"And why were you leaning against the door?" Charlotte asked, joining in the interrogation. 

"Because… we were practicing our—" James started. 

"—leaning skills," Peter finished for him.

"Leaning skills?" Koren started laughing. "That's the best you can do? _Leaning skills_? Come on, you're the Marauders. You can come up with something better than that."

Sirius smiled at the three girls. "Well, we were mesmerized by you beautiful angels, so we couldn't think of a good excuse."

Koren rolled her eyes and stepped over the three boys on the floor. "Okay, Sirius saved your butts this time, but next time—we show no mercy to eavesdroppers."

Lily pulled James up. "How much did you hear?"

"We didn't hear anything," Peter said. "We were concentrating on leaning, remember?"

Charlotte said, "Really. How much did you hear?"

Remus got up and brushed off his clothes. "Not much."

"And how much is 'not much'?"

"Uh—everything?"

Koren looked at Sirius, slightly panicked. "Everything? You heard _everything_?"

He just smiled mysteriously at her. 

Lily said, "You boys have got to learn to stop listening to our conversations."

*~*

[1st year]

"So what do you think of the people at Hogwarts so far?" Lily asked Charlotte and Koren.

"Most of them seem nice," Charlotte replied.

"Yeah, but _some_ people aren't," Lily answered, scowling in James's direction. The boy went upstairs, followed by his friends. 

"What do you have against James?" Koren asked. 

"Just about everything he says or does annoys me. And so do his friends."

Charlotte remarked, "Remus is nice, though."

"Sirius is kind of cute." (AN: Yeah, she doesn't know she likes him yet. Just commenting on how he looks and acts.)

Lily and Charlotte stared at Koren.

"Oh. Oops. Was that out loud?" The blonde turned red with embarrassment. 

Suddenly, the girls heard a thump, and an audible cry of, "Ow!"

"What was that?" Lily wondered. She had definitely heard someone, but she couldn't see anyone else besides the other two girls in the common room. 

Sirius and James seemed to appear out of thin air. "Uh, hi?"

The redhead noticed that James was now holding a silvery cloak (AN: Was it silver? Can't remember the description…). "You have an Invisibility Cloak?"

"Uh huh."

"Why were you two spying on us?" she demanded. 

"We weren't _spying_. We were… Well, not _spying_. I just don't know what we were doing."

"_Potter_."

"I think I'm gonna go now," James said, taking a few steps backward. 

Sirius was grinning at Koren, who was blushing like crazy. She realized that he had heard what she'd said about him. 

~*~

Lily pulled James into the compartment they had originally been in. Koren and Sirius sat down too. 

*** 

[A while later]

James looked at Sirius and Koren, who had fallen asleep and were leaning against each other. He then looked at Lily, who was sleeping as well. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, feeling like he was the luckiest man on Earth, just because he was with her.

(AN: Whoa. Didn't know I had more sap in me…)

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Whew! I successfully made this chapter longer than usual. Yes! And y'all gotta appreciate my efforts, because it's really hot in this room _and_ it's midnight…

BIG THANK YOU TO: Dragyn, Masqu erade, Felicity Aulia Evans, Potpourri, Kimmy Larisa, Shadow Child, TriSuki, Sierra Sitruc, Puddles, darkdevil4eva1989, Taty-Chelle, and all the anonymous reviewers!


	15. The Visit

Author's Note: This is going to be so weird… Sorry for not updating… It was a complete accident, I swear.

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

*~*= begin flashback

~~~ = another flashback

~*~ = end flashback

[…] = time

__

italics = emphasis

~The Visit~

"Lily, wake up."

"Huh? What?" Lily woke up to find three faces peering down at her. "Ah!" She sat up. "What, we're here already?"

"Yep."

Koren grinned. "Oh! Do you guys want to come to my house during the summer?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll owl everyone later to confirm plans and stuff."

*** 

[10 days later] 

"Hi, guys!" Koren exclaimed when she saw her friends in front of her house. She hugged Charlotte and Lily. 

"Hey, what about me?" Sirius asked. 

She looked at him, then turned around and headed into the house, laughing.

"Hey!" Sirius ran in after her and picked her up (AN: Much like he did in chapter 7.). 

Their friends shook their heads and dragged their luggage into the house. 

"Where's Peter?" Koren asked.

"Oh, he couldn't make it," James replied.

"Why not?"

"I don't know… He was very vague about it."

"Okay. Sirius! Put me down!"

"Nuh uh."

"Come on! You're making a habit of doing this, you know."

Sirius grinned. "Yeah."

They were interrupted by a loud "Ahem!" from the doorway. Sirius turned to face the person who had come into the room. It was a blond woman with blue eyes. She looked a lot like Koren. 

"Oh… Hi, Mum," Koren said, blushing. 

Melody Smith stared intently at the boy holding her daughter. 

"Oh!" Sirius dropped Koren (literally). 

"Ow!" She got up and hit him. 

Mrs. Smith tried to hide her smile. She stepped forward. "You must be the famous Sirius Black."

"Wow, I'm famous?" he answered, glancing at his girlfriend, who blushed yet again. 

Koren's mother turned to the other two girls in the room. "Nice to see you again, Lily. You too, Charlotte."

They smiled appreciatively. "It's really nice of you to let us stay here, Mrs. Smith," Lily said. 

"Well, when I heard how much my daughter wanted her Siri-poo to come here, I _had_ to let you stay here."

"_Siri-poo?_" Sirius whispered to Koren, who turned even redder than before. 

James and Remus snickered from their positions by the door. James had finally found a way to get back at his friend for all the times he had been called "Jamsie."

Melody turned to the two boys. "You must be James and Remus," she said. 

They nodded. 

"Okay. Koren, why don't you show them to the guest rooms."

*** 

"Um, is it okay for you three guys in one room?" Koren asked. 

"Yeah."

"Okay, then Lily and Charlotte can take the other one."

They put their luggage into their rooms. 

*** 

"You're just in time for lunch," Melody stated as the group came thundering down the steps. 

"Sure you have enough food?" James asked, glancing at Sirius, whose eyes had lit up at the word "lunch."

*** 

"Lily, Koren tells me that you're dating James."

"Yeah." 

"You used to hate him."

Lily grinned. "Well, not anymore."

*~*

[2nd year]

"You jerk!" Lily yelled at James. "Don't throw food at me!"

"Sorry!"

"It's too late for that!"

"It was an accident!"

"I don't know how you got on the Quidditch team with such poor aim!"

"You know what? On second thought, maybe I _did_ aim at you!"

"Shut up!"

~~~ 

[6th year] 

"I like being here with you. I think you've been a good influence on me," James said.

Lily smiled. "Yeah?"

"Mm hmm."

"Like how?"

James hesitated. "I don't want to tell you."

"Come on."

He shook his head.

"All right, fine. Don't tell me." Lily settled back against the cushions. After a minute or so, she sat up and started tickling her boyfriend. 

"Ah! Somebody—Hahaha!—somebody help me!—Hahaha!—Please! Lily, stop!—Help!"

"I won't stop until you tell me!"

"Okay!—Ha!—Just stop!"

~*~

Mrs. Smith turned to Charlotte. "And you are with Remus?"

The dark-haired girl smiled and nodded. 

"Well, they seem to be nice boys. So far." The woman turned to Sirius. "Koren's never actually told me the whole story of your relationship. Would you care to tell it?"

Sirius, who was (of course) stuffing himself with food, looked up. He swallowed. "Um…"

"I'll tell it," James volunteered. 

"No!" Koren and Sirius said at the same time. 

"You'll just embarrass us, Prongs."

"That's why I volunteered."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at his friend. 

Koren said, "Mum, can I tell you later? And when is Dad getting home?"

"The usual time, probably."

"Okay." 

*** 

[A few hours later]

"I'm home!" a man with light brown hair and brown eyes said.

"Hi, Dad!" Koren exclaimed, hugging her father. 

"Hi. And who might these young people be?" David Smith asked, gesturing to the group behind his daughter. 

"Oh. You remember Lily and Charlotte."

"Yes. Nice to see you again, girls," he said.

"And that's Remus Lupin and James Potter," Koren said, pointing at each of them.

David shook both boys' hands. 

"And this is Sirius Black," the blonde said, introducing the final member of the group. 

Sirius shook Mr. Smith's hand. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

David smiled and nodded. "So this is the famous—or rather, infamous—Sirius Black."

The boy grinned. "I guess so."

"Well. We'll have to talk later. But first," the man said, "we eat dinner."

*** 

"You know," David said to Sirius, "my daughter can't stop talking about you. Everyday, whenever she's home, it's Sirius this and Sirius that."

"Daddy!" Koren was getting tired of looking as red as her best friend's hair. "I think you and Mum are determined to embarrass me to death."

"Isn't that what parents are for?" he answered, chuckling.

"Boy, I'm glad we aren't at _my_ house," James muttered. 

Lily, who was sitting next to him, giggled. "Why? What do you have to hide?"

"Uh… Nothing."

"_Sure_," Lily said, unconvinced. 

*** 

[After dinner]

"Okay, I'm going to go to bed," Koren said. 

"Wait up," Charlotte called. She and Lily followed their friend upstairs. 

"I suppose I'll be going too," Melody stated. "See you boys in the morning." She kissed her husband on the cheek and left the room. 

"Ooh! I forgot to ask you. Prongs, did Lily say yes yet?" Sirius asked.

"Yes to what?" asked David. 

"Yes to his marriage proposal," Remus informed the man. 

"I see."

"Jeez, Padfoot. You have no tact whatsoever." James said. 

"I know." Sirius grinned. "So did she?"

"No. Not yet. But she still has the ring."

"What if she runs off with it? I mean, she could get a lot of money by selling that thing."'

"Lily wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, you're right."

David interrupted, "May I ask what your intentions are towards my daughter and her friends? Lily and Charlotte are like family to us, so if you hurt them or Koren…" He let the sentence hang. 

Remus replied, "We won't hurt them. We'd never do that. They mean too much to us."

Sirius said, "Plus, I think they're the ones who hurt us. I mean, Koren hits me all the time…" He rubbed his sore shoulder. 

David laughed. "Okay."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Um… Well. How was that chapter? I liked it. Except the flashback thing was weak. Sorry… Anyway, next chapter: more adventures at Koren's house!

BIG THANK YOU TO: Dragyn, Masqu erade, Felicity Aulia Evans, Qahira Galetea, Kimmy Larisa, Shadow Child, TriSuki, Sierra Sitruc, Puddles, darkdevil4eva1989, Katy Kat, Mwu, and all the anonymous reviewers!


	16. The Picnic

Author's Note: Well… Uh… I have nothing to say.

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

*~*= begin flashback

~*~ = end flashback

[…] = time

__

italics = emphasis

~The Picnic~

[2 days later]

"Do you guys want to go on a picnic?" Koren asked her friends. 

"Sure," they all replied.

"Okay, let's go pack some food."

*** 

"Mum, we're going on a picnic today."

"Okay. Don't stay out too long."

"We won't."

*** 

Sirius was eating a sandwich. Everyone else was watching him, since they had finished eating, and there was no food left anyway. He looked up, lowered the sandwich, and swallowed. "Er… why are you all looking at me?"

"Because you're so darn cute," Koren said, beginning to laugh. 

"Ah." Sirius nodded. "I see. Good reason."

James asked, gesturing to the sandwich, "Padfoot, you going to finish that?"

Sirius just looked at him. 

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to for a minute."

*~*

[2nd year]

Lily stared at Sirius. The boy was eating everything in sight. "How can he eat so much?" she asked the other Marauders. 

Remus replied, "We don't know. He's a freak of nature."

"Hey!" Sirius said indignantly, his mouth full. "I am not a freak."

"Okay," James said, rolling his eyes. "Sirius is _special_."

"That's better."

"I swear, man. Someday you're gonna burst from eating so much."

"Or get fat," Peter put in.

"Right," Remus agreed. 

"I hate to agree with Potter, but I have to in this case," Lily spoke up. 

~*~

Remus, who was lying down with his head on Charlotte's stomach, pointed at a cloud above him. "That looks like a unicorn."

Lily looked at it. "Yeah, it does."

"Where?" James asked. He was looking around at the sky, trying to find the cloud. "I can't see it."

"It's right there," Koren said, pointing. 

"I still can't see it." James cleaned his glasses, then put them back on and looked up again. "I don't know where it is."

"Prongs, even _I _see it," Sirius said, after finishing his sandwich. 

"Is this 'unicorn' trying to avoid me or something?"

"Maybe it doesn't like idiots," Lily said. 

"Then how come Sirius sees it?"

"Good point." Lily sat on the grass right next to James and pointed at the cloud. "There. Now do you see it?"

"Oh… It looks more like a donkey to me."

Lily pushed him. "Shut up."

*** 

"Okay, let's see," Koren said, thinking. "That one looks like a… goat." 

The six were lying on the ground, playing the "cloud game." They were telling each other what they thought certain clouds looked like. 

"That one next to it looks like a dragon," Charlotte said. 

"What kind?" Sirius asked. 

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Hagrid about that."

The six laughed, remembering the Hogwarts gamekeeper and his fondness for dragons.

"Okay, what about that one?" Remus asked. 

"Where?" 

He pointed. "That one. It looks like—"

Charlotte interrupted, "It looks like Whiskers!"

"Hey, yeah, it does," Lily agreed.

"Sorry you couldn't bring her," Koren said apologetically, "but you know my mother's allergic to cats."

"It's okay," Charlotte replied. 

"Okay," James said, pointing. "That one over there looks like a pig."

"I didn't know it looked like you, James," Lily said playfully. 

"Hey!"

*~*

[3rd year]

Lily was yelling and hitting James for something offensive he had said to her. "You are such a pig!" 

"Yeah, well, you look like one," James muttered, not thinking about what he was saying, since he was in so much pain. 

"What?!" Lily shrieked. She started pounding harder. "You're _dead_!"

"Uh, James?" Sirius said. He and Remus were off to the side, watching Lily injure their friend. "I really don't think you should have said that, mate."

~*~

Sirius sat up and tapped Koren on the shoulder. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Okay." The blonde looked at her watch. "All right. Go. You have fifty-nine seconds left."

"_Koren_."

"Okay. Sorry."

The two walked away from the others so they couldn't hear their conversation. 

"What do you think they're talking about?" Charlotte asked the other three, who sat up at the same time she did. 

"I don't know. He sounded kind of nervous or worried," Remus replied. 

"And when _Sirius_ gets that way, you _know_ it's something big," James said. He grinned. "Speaking of being nervous and worried," he continued, turning to Lily, "have you decided yet?"

"No. Quit asking me. I'm getting kind of annoyed with people asking me if I'll say yes. I will tell you when I want to tell you. Okay?"

"All right. Sheesh. You don't have to be so hostile."

Lily sighed. "Sorry. I'm just fed up with everyone trying to figure out if I'm going to marry you or not."

"Yeah? Well, I hope this helps you make up your mind," James said, leaning down to kiss her.

*** 

"So what'd you want to talk to me about?" Koren asked, smiling at her boyfriend. 

"Well, I just wanted to know if you know what your parents think about me."

"What?"

"Do they like me? I mean, your dad doesn't hate me, does he?"

"Why would he hate you?"

"I don't know. You're his daughter. His _only_ daughter."

"Of course they like you, Sirius. Who wouldn't?"

"Malfoy, Snape, Avery—"

"Okay, I get the picture. But my parents love you. I mean, they know you'd never hurt me. You wouldn't, would you?"

"Of course not."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"Really sure," Koren said, biting her lip to keep from laughing. 

"Really really sure?"

"Sirius!" she exclaimed, exasperated. 

"Oh. Sorry."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Okay, next chapter, I PROMISE there will be more Lily/James and Remus/Charlotte. And did you know it doesn't take two to tango? You'd probably look pretty stupid, but you could do it by yourself. Eh, I don't know. I don't like dancing, really, so I wouldn't know. 


	17. The Future

Author's Note: Hi… Sorry about the delay, but I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO LOGIN for a while for unknown reasons… 

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

*~*= begin flashback

~*~ = end flashback

[…] = time

__

italics = emphasis

__

italics = thoughts

~The Future~

Lily and James were outside, taking a walk. 

"James?"

"Hmm?" he replied, turning to look at her. 

"If we got married, what kind of life do you think we'd have?"

He pondered the question for a minute. "Well, let's see… We'd get married and get jobs. Then I guess we'd have kid. And we'd raise them and grow old together, and… live happily ever after." He grinned. "It's all horribly cliché, but that's what I want."

Lily smiled. "It's nice."

*~*

[4th year] 

"So how many kids do you want when you get married?" Koren asked. 

"I don't know," Charlotte replied. 

Lily said, "Not more than two. What about you?"

"Well, I don't know. I'd have to decide when it happens. You know me. I'm not really the planning type of person. Unless it's more of a plot than a plan…"

"So then what kind of guy would you want for a husband?"

"A nice one."

"Well, duh," Lily replied, rolling her eyes at her friend. 

"I'd want someone who wouldn't hurt me. Someone who really loves me and who's really kind and really sweet… And… well, I don't know…" Charlotte said, looking at the ceiling.

"Oy… That was so sappy, Char. Anyway, besides all that, I'd want someone who knows how to have fun," Koren replied.

"Of course you do," Lily said, "you're _you_."

Koren grinned in response. "Fine, Lily, what kind of guy do you want?"

"Someone who'd always be there for me… and try to help me if I'm in trouble."

~*~

James smiled and kissed his girlfriend.

*** 

"Charlotte?" Remus whispered. He and his girlfriend were sitting on the couch.

"What?" 

"Are you—afraid—of me?" 

"No. Why would I be?" the dark-haired girl asked, sitting up. 

"Well, I mean, because of what I am."

Charlotte looked at his face. "No."

"Why not?" 

"It's not your fault that you are what you are. I could never be afraid of you, especially for something that isn't your fault." 

Remus smiled a little. "Thanks." He pulled her closer to him. He sighed and softly said, "Marry me."

Charlotte sat up and turned to face him. "What?"

"Oh God, was that out loud?"

"Yeah, yeah, it was out loud." Charlotte didn't seem like herself at the moment. 

"Oh my God…" Remus got up and started repeating that phrase while pacing around the room. He kept running his hands through his hair. 

"Remus. Remus." Charlotte had calmed down after the initial shock. "Okay, we need to figure this out."

"Yeah. Yeah. Why'd I say it? I must be insane," he muttered to himself. 

"All right, now, did you really mean it?"

Remus bit his lip. "Yeah. But I didn't mean it for right now… I was thinking that maybe… in the future… but…"

"Okay." Charlotte nodded. "Then this never happened, okay? Just forget about this and move on."

"Yeah. Okay."

*** 

[The next day]

Sirius was watching Koren running around outside with a small smile on his face. He was thinking about the thing that he had been thinking about since the train ride from Hogwarts. _Should I? She said she'd say yes if I asked her. I heard her say that. But what if she didn't mean it? And I can't ask her here. It would be too weird with her parents around. _

"Sirius!" the blonde called. "Why do you look so—well—serious?"

"I was just thinking about something."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, anytime someone says 'nothing,' there's usually something," Koren said, with her hands on her hips.

"I was thinking about us."

"What about us?" she asked, curious.

"Just—stuff."

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: I'm so sorry, but don't expect a lot of updates for a while. It's my stinking computer. I can't login, so I can only get like one chapter up if I go to someone else's house. 


	18. The Decision

Author's Note: Seems I'm saying sorry a lot… Well, I am. Anyway, uh… hope you like this chapter!

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

*~*= begin flashback

~*~ = end flashback

[…] = time

__

italics = emphasis

~The Decision~

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Thank you for letting us stay here," Lily said. She and the others were leaving Koren's house. 

"Oh, it was a pleasure," Melody replied. She hugged Lily and Charlotte, then turned to the boys. "You treat these girls well. They're like family, and if you hurt my family…" She let the sentence hang. 

"You don't have to worry about us," James told her. "We're not jerks. Complete ones, anyway."

She laughed. "I'm sure."

David stepped forward to say his good-byes. 

Koren hugged Sirius. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yeah," he replied. "All right, people. Let's move."

"_People_?" Remus said. "Have you ever called us that before?"

"I don't know…"

*** 

[1 year later]

Lily looked at herself in the mirror. Then she took the ring James had given her out of its box and looked at it.

She, Koren, and Charlotte had moved in together a few months ago. Lily's parents had died in a plane crash during her stay at Koren's house. Her sister, Petunia, would now have nothing to do with her, especially now, since she was getting married to Vernon Dursley. 

"Hey," Charlotte said, entering Lily's room. "So you're gonna do it today? You're going to tell him?"

"Yes."

Charlotte smiled. "You know, everyone except Koren knew that James was going to ask you to marry him. It's happening again."

"Well, she really isn't the best secret-keeper in the world…"

*~*

[2nd year]

"You know what?" Koren said. 

"What?" Lily and Charlotte said simultaneously. 

"I don't know."

"We already knew that," Lily said, rolling her eyes. 

"Wait! I remember now!" 

"Well?" Charlotte said expectantly. 

"You know that Hufflepuff girl?"

"There are lots of Hufflepuffs."

"Well, yeah, but that one third year girl… what is her name?"

"Um… Linda?"

"Yeah, that's it! I heard she got with that one fourth year Slytherin."

Lily sighed. "Which one?"

"I forgot…"

"Who'd you hear this from?"

"I overheard them talking."

"Koren, I really don't think they wanted people to know their business."

~*~

The two laughed. 

*** 

"Hi, James."

The dark-haired young man turned to look at his girlfriend. "Hey, Lily. You said you wanted to tell me something. What is it?"

The redhead took a deep breath. "Um… Okay… God, why can't I say it?"

"Say what?" James asked curiously. 

Lily held out the ring. "Yes."

He stared at her. "Yes. Yes?"

She nodded, smiling.

James picked her up and twirled her around.

"Ah! James!" she screamed, laughing. 

He put her down and kissed her. "You have made me the happiest man in the world."

"That is such a lame thing to say."

"But it's true," James answered, grinning. 

*** 

"So she finally said yes, huh, Prongs?" Sirius said. "I knew she was going to."

"Yep. Wait, how?"

"She told us."

"Oh."

"When's the wedding going to be?" Remus asked. 

"I don't know. I don't care. Just as long as it happens," James said, flopping down on the couch. 

Sirius pushed him aside so he could sit. "Well, if you're getting married, then you're going to move out. That means I need a new roommate." He turned to Remus. "Hey, Moony, you need a place, don't you?"

"No, I don't."

"Really?" 

"I _am_ living somewhere."

"It'll be cheaper for both of us."

"You asking me to move in with you?"

"Um… yes?"

"I'll think about it."

Sirius sighed. "Say, what happened to Peter?"

James and Remus both looked puzzled. "Don't really know…"

"Are you inviting him to the wedding?"

"I guess so. He was our friend, after all."

*** 

"You told him yes?!" Koren screamed. 

Lily nodded. "Yeah."

"Wait a second… Did everyone else know about this before me?"

"Yeah, we kinda did," Charlotte informed her. 

The blonde sighed. "Fine. Know what? I don't even care. My best friend's getting married!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: That was weird, and took forever, but after all my personal stuff going on and the site being down, you have to cut me some slack…


	19. The Wedding

Author's Note: Well, at least with the site down, I have some more time to catch up on writing more chapters…

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

*~*= begin flashback

~*~ = end flashback

[…] = time

__

italics = emphasis

~The Wedding~

"Oh, you look so beautiful, Lily," Koren gushed. 

The redhead smiled. "Thanks." 

"Oh, this isn't fair."

"What isn't fair?"

"Sirius and I were a couple one day before you and James, and now you're getting married first."

"Hey, blame your boyfriend. It's not my fault he hasn't asked you."

Koren sighed. "Yeah, I know…" She started laughing. "Oh, it's all right. I'm perfectly happy with the way things are. Besides, after all you put James through…"

They laughed. 

Charlotte came into the room. 

"Char, your hair looks great," Lily remarked. 

"Thank you." The twenty-year-old woman had made her long, dark hair wavy.

"Hey, what about me?" Koren demanded. She had put her hair up for the wedding, instead of leaving it down, like she usually did. (AN: If you've seen the _Friends _episode _The One with Chandler and Monica's Wedding_, it's kind of like Rachel's hair at the wedding.)

Lily chuckled. "You too, Koren."

"This is so cool," the blonde declared. "I've never been a maid of honor before."

"You've never been to a wedding before."

"Oh, right."

Charlotte laughed. The three of them had made a deal. Koren would be Lily's maid of honor, Lily would be Charlotte's, and Charlotte would be Koren's (AN: Also from _Friends_… Didn't mean to do that, but I didn't want the wedding to be the same as _Role Reversal's_…). "I can't believe you're getting married. Oh, God, and you're so young."

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you fall in love with someone like James," Lily said, smiling (AN: Oy, sap…)

*** 

"Breathe. Breathe in, breathe out. Come on, James, you have to breathe." Sirius was James's best man, and right now he was performing his best man duty of getting the groom calm. 

"I'm trying, but it's not working!"

"Breathing isn't working? You're worse off than I thought. Breathing is pretty much an involuntary action, Prongs."

"Oh, shut up."

Remus was sitting in a chair watching his friends, trying not to laugh. "Hey, is Peter coming?"

"No, he's busy or something."

"Okay."

Sirius plopped down into a chair. "I give up. He is just not going to be calm."

"No, Sirius. I'm fine now," James said.

"Remember how nervous you were about asking Lily to marry you?" Remus put in. 

"Yeah."

*~*

[7th year]

(AN: Just so you know, this takes place between chapters 10 and 11.)

"What if she doesn't want to?" 

"She will."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"She _will_. She loves you, James."

"Yeah, and plus, who can say no to _that_ ring?"

"_Sirius_. Okay, when should I ask her?"

"That's for you to decide."

"You're not going to help me, are you?"

"Nope."

~*~

"I need to breathe again."

*** 

(AN: The words and stuff are boring, so I just cut to the chase.)

"You may kiss the bride."

Their friends smiled as Lily and James kissed for the first time as husband and wife. 

*** 

"You look beautiful, Koren," Sirius said to his girlfriend, pulling her onto the dance floor. 

She smiled. "So do you," she replied. 

"I look beautiful?"

"Yes."

"_That's_ different."

Koren laughed. "You know what I mean."

"Do I? You know me. I don't know a lot of things."

*** 

"This was so perfect," Lily said to herself.

"What was?" James asked.

"This. All of it. Everything. The wedding, the reception. There haven't been any problems."

"Well, if you ignore the fact that Sirius dropped something and crawled around under people's seats looking for it."

"That was funny. And it was bound to happen. I mean, having Sirius as your best man? Come on. Just be thankful something really big and disastrous didn't happen."

*** 

"Hey," Remus said to Charlotte. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah."

"So what do you think about having one of our own?"

"One of our own what?"

"A wedding."

Charlotte pulled away from him in shock. "What? Are you serious?"

"No, that's Mr. Black over there, but yeah."

"I can't believe this."

"Well, I know I'm not asking you properly right now. I mean, I'll get a ring and everything and ask you nicely, but I just wanted to know if you wanted to."

Charlotte smiled. "Okay. Yeah."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Like? Did not like? Interesting? Not interesting? What do you think? And KEEP CHECKING BACK FOR MORE!


	20. The Changes

Author's Note: Okay, third chapter I've worked on since the site's been down. I think the next chapter will be the last one. Maybe the one after that.

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

*~*= begin flashback

~*~ = end flashback

[…] = time

__

italics = emphasis

~The Changes~

[1 week later]

"I can't believe you guys are engaged," Koren said to Charlotte and Remus. "Hm… How strange… Sirius and I were a couple before you two and James and Lily, but I still have heard nothing on the subject of marriage," she said, looking at Sirius, who shrugged in response. 

"Don't worry," he replied, putting his arms around her. "It'll come, just not now. And we're still pretty young."

She smiled. "Yeah. I guess my weird competitive side's coming out again."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the side of you that's gotten you in trouble before."

*~*

[1st year]

"What do you mean, you're 'better than' me?!" Koren shouted out in Potions class. 

"Miss Smith," Professor Brewer said. 

"You are _so_ not better than me at _anything_, let alone Potions!" she continued, ignoring the professor and staring at the Slytherin who had insulted her. "And you know what else? You—"

Lily and Charlotte were trying unsuccessfully to get Koren off her chair. The eleven-year-old girl had jumped up onto it when she had started yelling. 

"_Miss Smith_."

"You are the most despicable person I've ever met! And—"

"KOREN SMITH! TAKE YOUR SEAT RIGHT NOW!" 

Koren stopped and stared at the professor. She suddenly seemed to realize where she was and slid sheepishly back down to her chair. 

"Thirty points will be deducted from Gryffindor for that disruption."

~*~

James grinned. "How many times has your mouth gotten you in trouble, Koren? Come to think of it, I'll ask you the same question, Padfoot."

The two tried to count the number of incidents in which their outspokenness had gotten them punished. 

"Never mind," James said as Sirius started counting on his fingers. 

*** 

Koren sighed, looking at Lily's empty room. "So I guess it's just you and me, huh, Char? At least until you get married and move out too."

Charlotte smiled and put Whiskers onto the floor. "Yeah. You know, I never thought I would fall in love with a werewolf. But I don't care. Remus is the sweetest guy I've ever met. And now I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Do you think Sirius will ever ask me?"

"Of course he will."

"How do you know?"

"Because she sees how he looks at you," someone behind the blonde said. 

Koren turned. "Hey, Lily," she greeted the other woman, smiling. 

"Hi."

"This place is so… empty without you, Lily," Charlotte said. 

"Yeah, well, you two will just have to deal with that," the redhead replied. "I have a great new husband, and I love being with him." 

"We know," Koren said. "I hate that."

*** 

"Hey, Moony," Sirius greeted his friend. 

"Are you ever going to get tired of calling me that?"

"Nope," he replied, grinning. 

"Well, I'm all moved in now."

Sirius looked into the room that had once belonged to James. "Looks like you are. Well, congratulations, Remus. You're my new roomie!"

"Why does that not sound good?" 

"Hey, just be glad that you'll move out when you and Charlotte get hitched," Sirius answered, grinning. "I've been told that I'm a terrible person to live with."

"I don't know how she does it."

"Don't know how who does what?"

"I don't know how Koren puts up with you."

Sirius punched Remus lightly on the shoulder. 

"You see?"

*** 

Lily and James stood in front of their new house together. "It looks so… big," Lily said. 

"Yes, it does."

"Why does it look so big? I know for a fact that it isn't really that big."

"Maybe you're nervous about like going into this new marriage thing."

"No, I think it's the thought of spending the rest of my life with _you_."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding." Lily kissed her husband. She sighed. "All right, well, let's go."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Right, my chapters are short, aren't they?


	21. The End

Author's Note: Well, this is the last chapter… Hope you liked this story! There isn't a flashback for this chapter because I couldn't think of one, and it works better without it.

Title: Love and Flashbacks

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Erm… Possibly. 

Summary: Lily and James remember the events that led to their romance. 

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own _Harry Potter_ and its characters, I don't. 

Setting: This story takes place when the Marauders are at Hogwarts.

*** = setting change

__

italics = emphasis

~The End~

"Charlotte!" Koren screamed. 

Two of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters had come into the house and were now attacking Charlotte. One of them looked at Koren, then pointed his wand at the two women. "_Avada Kedavra_."

And with that final curse, Koren Smith and Charlotte Davis died. 

*** 

The young Death Eater lowered his hood and pulled off his mask. Sweat dripped down his face and greasy hair (AN: Eww…). He leaned on a table for support. 

__

So this is what it gets me. This is what getting revenge feels like. I watched my best friend kill my enemies. Why do I feel so guilty? I didn't kill them. It's not my fault. But I don't want this anymore. Being a Death Eater has done nothing but bring pain to everyone. I want out. I don't want to hurt anymore people like this. Never again, Severus Snape thought. _Never again. _

(AN: Just my way of telling how Snape turned from the Dark Side.)

*** 

"Oh my God," Lily whispered. The Dark Mark was visible above Koren and Charlotte's house.

"Come on," James said, gently tugging on her arm. 

The two made their way past the debris and entered what was left of the living room. 

Sirius and Remus were already there. They were hunched over the bodies of Koren and Charlotte. 

Lily gasped and rushed over to Remus's side. "No…" she said, looking down at the corpse of her friend. 

Remus looked at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Remus, I'm so sorry," Lily said, beginning to cry.

James dropped down to his knees next to his best friend. "Padfoot, you all right?" he asked softly.

Sirius shook his head. "This isn't happening. It's all a dream. It's a nightmare. She's not dead. She can't be dead. I love her. I'm going to wake up, Koren will be alive, and everything will be fine."

"Sirius, I know you're hurting," James said, putting an arm around him, "but Koren is gone. You can't deny it. That's the first step into insanity, and I don't want that for you."

"This isn't possible," Sirius replied, frozen in place. He was staring at Koren's corpse, yet not focusing, like he was in a trance. "She was always so… full of life. She can't be dead. It's not right." 

Lily made her way over to him. "Oh God, Sirius, I'm sorry." She gave him a sideways hug. "Why—why would they do this? Charlotte and Koren never hurt anybody. They were good people." She started crying harder. "They were my best friends. I can't… It's just all so…"

Remus had moved closer to the other three, still sobbing. 

Sirius said in a slow, dead sort of way, "You know what's so ironic about this?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. 

Lily gasped. "Sirius… no…" 

"I was going to ask her to marry me—tonight." 

*** 

James and Lily had just gotten back from Koren and Charlotte's funeral. Lily had decided to sit on the porch swing for some fresh air while James went inside to change. 

A few minutes later, James came outside and sat down next to his wife. "Are you okay?" he asked, seeing that Lily was staring off into space. 

"I will be." 

"Charlotte and Koren were our friends and great people. This may seem kind of selfish, but I'm glad it wasn't you, Lily."

"So am I," Lily whispered. She was still staring into the night, not looking directly at James. 

"Are you all right?" 

"Uh huh." She took a deep breath. "James, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

THE END

Author's Note: Ooh, weird ending, like always… Well, I'm sorry for making this last chapter so very sad, but I had to… You know why, right? And they were insanely happy in all the other twenty chapters, so _something_ had to happen. I'm sorry… I mean, Sirius and Remus are like my favorite characters… *sigh*

BIG THANK YOU TO: Qahira Galetea, Kimmy Larisa, Shadow Child, TriSuki, Sierra Sitruc, Puddles, darkdevil4eva1989, Katy Kat, Mwu, and all the anonymous reviewers!


End file.
